La fille du diable
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Quand Hermione commence à apprécier son pire ennemi et qu’elle déteste son meilleur ami !Fic déconseillée au fan de Ron !FIC FINIE !
1. chap 1

La fille du diable.

Disclaimer : pas à moi…bla…bla…bla pas de sous bla…bla…bla que pour le fun

Chap. 1 

C'était le soir, Hermione se dépêchait de regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu. Elle avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas vu le temps passait. Mais alors qu'elle traversait un couloir plus sombre que les autres, elle entendit des pleurs venir d'un coin reculé. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune fille s'approcha et trouva Pansy Parkinson assise contre le mur les joues inondées de larmes. Hermione hésita un peu puis décida de venir en aide à Pansy malgré tous les conflits qu'il y'avait pu avoir entre elles deux.

Quand Hermione ne fut plus qu'à quelque centimètres de la Serpantard, elle   
s'aperçu que la robe de cette dernière était en lambeau et que plusieurs hématomes  
couvrait son visage, elle pouvait aussi voir une entaille sur son bras.

« Seigneur, Pansy que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione en s'agenouillant a ses  
cotés.  
-Rien, rien de grave. C'est sans importance. »

Pansy tremblait de tout son corps et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Voyant  
qu'elle n'arriverais pas à obtenir d'explications, Hermione se leva et pris la main de  
Pansy afin l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle marchèrent dans les couloirs sans que l'une  
d'entre elle ne parlent. Lorsque la jeune élève de Serpantard remarqua la direction dans   
laquelle elles allaient, elle se mit à crier.  
« Non ! par pitié non! pas à l'infirmerie je t'en pris! Hermione pas ça! NON!  
-Pourquoi? elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa camarade avait utilisé son   
prénom.  
-Lâche moi! Personne ne doit savoir ! personne ! jamais »

Le combat était perdu d'avance Pansy était beaucoup plus grande, elle se dégagea  
de l'emprise d'Hermione et se mit à courir dans le sens inverse à l'infirmerie.

LE LENDEMAIN.

Le premier cours de la journée était potion, en commun avec les Serpantards et  
pour la première fois depuis six ans Hermione était pressée d'aller affronter le maître  
des cachots. Elle voulait savoir comment aller Pansy et cela l'étonnait après tout la   
Serpentard n'avait jamais été aimable avec elle ; pourtant elle ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être  
préoccupée. Mais Pansy ne vint pas, ni à ce cours, ni à aucun autre de la journée. 

En fin de soirée alors que la rouge et or avait abandonné tout espoir de savoir  
ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle surprit une conversation entre Pansy et Drago  
Malefoy.

« Drago, je te dit que c'est sans importance. En plus Hermione m'a aidé et  
personne ne m'a vu a part elle.  
-Pansy, malgré les nouvelles informations concernant Granger...  
-Hermione elle s'appelle Hermione, le coupa sa camarade.  
-Si tu veux. Cela ne change rien au fait que c'est une petite fouineuse et que  
tôt ou tard elle sera ce qu'il c'est passé il faudrait lui jeté un sort d'_oubliettes_.  
-Comment peux tu dire ça ? Alors que c'est...  
-Je t'interdit de ne faire qu'une petite allusion à ça. C'est moi qui lui dirait  
et personne d'autre. Est-ce que c'est clair ? En ce qui concerne ce que cet ordure de  
Weasley t'a fait hier je m'arrangerais pour qu'il paye.  
-Et comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse le différence si tu es plus   
désagréable avec lui , répondit la jeune fille sarcastiquement.  
-Je trouverais autre chose ce sale Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit de porter la  
main sur toi, il avait les traits déformés par la colère.  
-Je me demande comment les gens réagirais s'il savait tout ce que tu fais pour  
moi. S'ils savaient que tu t'occupe de moi comme un grand frère.  
-Ils n'y croiraient pas tout simplement, je suis le grand et méchant Drago Malefoy.

-Pas si méchant que ça…

-Aller arrête de racontes des bêtises, Weasley à de frapper plus fort que je ne le penser. Vient, il est temps d'aller se dormir. »

Hermione avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quelles étaient  
ces nouvelles informations dont Drago ne voulait pas que Pansy lui parle. Mais  
cela ne la préoccupait énormément ce qui lui faisait froid dans le dos c'était  
de savoir que Ron, un de ses meilleurs amisétait le responsable des blessures  
de Pansy. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir à nouveau le regarder en face sans être  
dégoûtée. Mais elle pris sur elle de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année qui n'était  
que dans deux semaines et après elle trouverait bien une excuse pour ne pas le  
voir pendant les deux mois de vacances. Certes elle ne verrait pas non plus  
Harry mais elle pourrait toujours lui écrireà moins qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il  
l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision. Mais il ne la croirait sûrement pas. Harry aimer trop Ron et si elle lui disait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre il ne lui adresserait sans doute plus jamais la parole. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis !

Les deux dernières semaines de cour furent les pires de la vie d'Hermione. Comme  
promis Malefoy fut encore plus insupportable et malgré qu'elle sache la vérité  
Hermione avait du mal à ne pas répliquer mais elle tint bon, et ce fut Harry et  
Ron quoi lui reprochèrent de ne pas les soutenir. Elle dut encore ce retenir mais cette fois ce fut pour ne pas gifler Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il avoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Durant le voyage qui les conduisaient de Poudlard à Londres Hermione prit un  
livre et n'ouvrit pas une seule fois le bouche de tout le trajet.  
Lorsqu'une fois sur le quai Ron lui demanda si elle voulait vernir chez lui à la  
fin de l'été elle lui répondit que c'était impossible car des cousins moldus  
américains venait passaient les vacances chez ses parents et cela aurait été  
trop impoli de ne pas rester. C'était bien sur un mensonge mais Hermione   
n'éprouva pas le moindre regrets. En plus elle aurait tout l'été pour trouver  
une solution à ce problème.

En fait elle avait surtout besoin de réfléchir. La fin de l'année et les examens l'avait trop occupée pour qu'elle ait le temps de revenir sur la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Pansy et Drago. C'était si étrange ce qu'elle ressentait, le serpantard avait maintenant un cotés plus humain alors que son meilleur ami ne lui inspirait que de la haine et du dégout.

A suivre…


	2. chap 2

Chap 2 la rentrée

Hermione avait toujours aimé la rentré des classes, surtout depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, pour retrouver sa chère bibliothèque. Mais cet année elle aurait préféré qu'on lui annonce le retour de Voldemort. En effet le mage noir avait était vaincu, définitivement semblait-il, par Harry Potter au milieu de leur 6eme année. Malgré tout ses effort elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'attitude de Ron. En plus cette discussion qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut entendre et qui lui montrait Drago et Pansy sous un autre jour…elle était totalement perdue. Ses pensée furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Harry et …Ron. Le survivant le pris dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte mais quand ce fut au tour de Ron elle laissa ses bras le long de son corps.

Le trio ainsi que Ginny s'installèrent dans un compartiment. L'ambiance était détendu et ils parlèrent de leurs vacances. Hermione, ayant prévu le risque des questions, avait inventé toute  
une histoire sur ses fameux cousins moldus. Puis la jeune fille annonça à ses amis qu'elle  
avait était nommée préfete-en-chef ce qui bien sur n'étonna personne. Mais Ron se montra  
moins enthousiaste que les autre et réussi a jeté un froid.

« Tu sais que tu va devoir partager tes appartements avec cet fouine de Malefoy ?  
-Bien sur mais ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle très froidement. »

Le rouquin eut un petit rire qui donna à Hermione l'envie de le tuer sur place mais elle se   
contenta de lui lancé un regard digne de Severus Rogue.  
Ce petit interlude n'échappa pas à Harry qui trouvait le comportement de son amie de plus en  
plus bizarre mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le voyage se termina dans le silence le plus   
total.

Après la répartition et le dîner Hermione et Ron se faisait toujours la tête et cela arrangeais la  
jeune fille. Alors qu'elle s 'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements une main l'attrapa par le  
bras, elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Ron.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, lui demanda-t-elle en dégageant son bras.  
-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé dans le train. J'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête parce  
que… enfin le vérité c'est que je t'aime et ça fait déjà quelles que années.  
-Oh ! tu m'aime ?  
-Oui et depuis si longtemps, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.  
-Ah ! et est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux !  
-Bien, est-ce que tu m'aimais déjà quand tu as agressé Pansy »

Ron recula d'un pas se demanda comment elle pouvait être au courrant. Elle le regarda un  
instant puis décrétant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine elle fit demi tour. Mais il l'a rattrapa et la  
plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne le méritait pas ? C'est une garce, elle a insulté ma famille.  
-Arrête Ron tu me fais mal !  
-Elle aussi, elle disait que je lui faisait mal mais c'est ne menteuse, mais pourquoi toi aussi tu  
me mens ? Tu est mon amie alors pourquoi tu me mens »

Il la secouait fortement, sa tête cogna contre le mur et elle se mit à saigner et elle avait de plus  
en plus mal. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était si grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et  
elle ne pouvait pas attrapé sa baguette magique. C'est alors que tout semblait perdu qu'un  
_stupefix_ frappa Ron et il s'effondra par terre.  
Hermione voulut remercier son sauveur mais sa gorge était nouée. Il s'approcha d'elle, c'était  
Drago Malefoy. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle ne songea  
même pas un seule seconde à se débattre.  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, où Pansy se trouvait déjà, il la déposa délicatement sur  
le sofa en face de la cheminée.

« Par Merlin que lui est-il arrivé ?  
-Ce pourri de Weasley a encore frappé. Il me répugne. C'est dégueulasse de porter la main sur  
une femme.  
-Calme toi on verra plus tard pour le moment il faut s'occuper d'elle.  
-Fais le ! J'en suis incapable. »

Avec toute la douceur qu'il était possible Pansy souleva la tête d'Hermione et lui jeta   
plusieurs sorts pour désinfecter et cicatriser la plaie et faire en sorte qu'on ne la voit plus.

« Drago, s'il te plait assied toi tu me stresses.  
-Je vais le tuer.  
-Cela na servira à rien, on a déjà eu cet conversation l'année dernière. Le père de Ron a atteint  
un niveau très important avec la chute de tu-sais-qui et maintenant Ron est quasi intouchable,  
un peu comme toi avant d'ailleurs.  
-Oui je le sais, je vais me coucher.  
-Drago, quand diras-tu la vérité à Hermione ?  
-Quand j'en aurais le courage. Bonne nuit. »

Pansy poussa un soupir et comme elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour pouvoir   
emmener Hermione dans sa chambre elle se résolu à passer la nuit à son chevet dans un des  
fauteuils de la salle commune.

A son réveil Hermione remarque la présence de Pansy à ses cotés. Elle fut prise d'un élan de sympathie envers la jeune fille qui comprendrait certainement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. En faisant le moins de bruit possible elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle portait encore ses habits de la veille et elle se sentait sale.

Elle enleva ses vêtements sans même y prêter attention et laissa coulait l'eau chaude sur elle pendant un long moment. Cherchant à se vider l'esprit. Elle y était presque arrivée lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses bras effleurant les marques que les doigt de Ron y avaient laissé. Sans plus attendre elle sortit de la douche et mis les premiers habits qui se présentèrent à elle.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune Pansy commençait à émerger. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent comme unies dans une souffrance partagée. Elles ne parlèrent pas les mots étaient inutiles, elles s'installèrent sur le sofa.

Il était l'heure de se rendre en cour mais Pansy ne voulait pas laisser Hermione partir seule avant de lui avoir parler :

« Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître dur mais il ne faut pas que tu laisse la colère prendre le pas sur toi. Ne laisse pas cette larve foutre ta vie en l'air. Et surtout sous aucun prétexte ne reste pas seule avec lui. Promet le moi, s'il te plait.  
-Je te le promet. »

Les larmes luttaient pour passer les remparts de ses paupières. Pansy prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance. Puis chacune partit de son coté.

Le premier cour des Gryffondors était métamorphose, Hermione se mit le plus loin possible de Ron entre Lavande et Neville. Mais malgré l'éloignement la peur lui nouait le ventre et elle n'écouta pas un seul mot de tout le cour. En fin de matinée les rouges et ors avaient divinations se qui permit à Hermione de fuir celui qui pendant tant d'année avait été son ami et surtout de faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait prés d'une heure que la jeune fille était plongée dans un livre lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta, se leva de son siége et se retourna dans un mouvement de panique.

« Du calme ce n'est que moi.  
-Malefoy.  
-Je préfère Drago si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que hier si je n'avais pas été là tu aurais servi de punching-ball vivant à Weasley. Je trouve que c'est suffisant, Hermione.  
-Oui évidemment. Merci.  
-Bon à part ça cette année on va devoir partager pas mal de choses, entre autres une salle de bain, il faudrait qu'on s'entende sur certain point tu ne crois pas?  
-Cela n'a pas d'importance.  
-Alors là ça suffit. Pansy aussi a eu du mal au début mais tu ne doit pas te laissait aller, ne le laisse pas foutre ta vie en l'air.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe miss-je-sais-tout et en prime je suis à Gryffondor alors quel intérêt je peux avoir à tes yeux.  
-Sang-de-Bourbe est un mot que j'ai rayé de mon vocabulaire et je voudrais juste que nous soyons amis. Mais c'est toi qui vois. »

C'était le monde à l'envers Drago Malefoy lui demandait d'être son amie et Ron la frappait. Elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Comment pourrait-elle supportait tous ces regards qui jugeraient son attitude vis à vis de Ron sans même savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu ? A croire que le courage gryffondorien l'avait lâchement abandonnée.

Elle s'en voulait pour son comportement envers Drago être stupide au point de refuser une aide dans un moment pareil ! quelle idée !  
Son prochain cour était potion en commun avec les Serpantards. Elle présenterait ses excuses à Drago.

En arrivant, en avance, devant la salle de classe, elle eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Pansy cette dernière semblait l'attendre…

RAR

Claritakiss :Voilà la suite par contre pour les mises à jour je les faits quand j'ai le temps !

Naky : Merci, voilà la suite.

Kyana Lupin : Et bien la voilà la suite !

Link9 : WAOW j'ai une review de Link9 trop fort chui trop contente ! Alors t'en pense quoi du chapitre 2 ?

Bunny22 : Merci !


	3. chap 3

Chap 3

En arrivant, en avance, devant la salle de classe, elle eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Pansy cette dernière semblait l'attendre…

« Je me suis dit que Rogue en plus de Ron ça serait vraiment pas le pied alors sache qu'à partir de maintenant c'est moi ta nouvelle équipière pendant le cour de potion.   
-Equipière ? demanda Hermione surprise par l'emploi inhabituel du termes  
-Ben oui, il faut avouer que le cour de potion quand on est à Gryffondor c'est toute une aventure »

Elles furent prises toutes les deux d'un fou rire qu'elles ne purent maîtriser qu'avec l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Au moment d'entrer dans la classe Pansy se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura :  
« En avant pour la grande aventure »

Comme prévue Pansy vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione sous les regard interrogateur de leurs camarades et de leur professeur.

Le professeur Rogue passait entre les rangs, prêt à bondir sur ses élèves à la moindre petite erreur. Or ni le risque de perdre des points, ni celui d'avoir une retenue n'avaient de prise sur Hermione. Elle et Pansy travaillaient en silence. Ou plutôt, pour être exact, Hermione agissait comme un robot en mettant tous les ingrédients qui lui tombaient sous la main dans le chaudron et Pansy les rattrapait in-extremis à chaque fois.

Alors que le cours était presque terminé, la Gryffondor sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se retourna et son regard se planta dans celui de Drago Malefoy . le jeune homme ne la fixait pas méchamment, comme à son habitude, non, il la regardait comme si elle était importante et il lui sembla voir dans les yeux du garçon une sorte de tristesse. Il la regarda encore puis ses paupière se baissèrent et lorsqu'il les remonta, Hermione put lire sur ses lèvres « Je suis désolé » . Après il détourna précipitamment la tête comme s'il avait honte de ses paroles. Cet échange muet n'avait pas duré plus de trente secondes pourtant Hermione aurait put jurer que cela avait duré plus de dix minutes.

La situation était de plus en plus bizarre. Hermione en venait à se demander si Ron et Drago n'avait pas été les victimes d'un transfert de personnalité, à moins qu'il n'aient échangé leur corps. Cette idée était complètement saugrenue et aurait fait sourire n'importe qui car malgré ses nombreux défauts Malefoy n'était pas un violent. Un fils à papa imbu de lui même mais pas un violent. Mais cela ne fit pas sourire Hermione. Le simple fait de penser à Ron la fit trembler de tous ses membres. Ses gestes n'avaient plus aucune précision. Et cette fois Pansy ne put rien faire quand Hermione mit trop de poudre de scarabée égyptien dans leur potion. Au lieu d'être rouge-orangée leur potion vira au vert et le chaudron commença à se dissoudre. Le professeur Rogue qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène se précipita, fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, puis il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Miss Granger, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Peut-être trouviez- vous que Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu assez de points ? Et bien, à votre guise, j'enlève donc vingt points à votre maison et en supplément pour vous, une retenue ce soir à 20 heure avec moi. Tachez de ne pas être en retard. »

Hermione ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Il était certes injuste mais aussi professeur et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se taire. Et puis c'était surtout injuste de son point de vue à elle, il est vrai qu'elle était perturbée par les évènements de ses derniers jour mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire fondre un chaudron ! De plus Rogue n'avait pas la science infuse et ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui la rongeait.

La sonnerie annonçant la délivrance retentit enfin et Hermione se dépêcha de sortir, il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago et qu'elle évite Ron. Elle réussit à rejoindre Drago au moment où ce dernier entrait dans les appartements des Préfet-en-chef.

« Drago attend, elle reprit son souffle, Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé à la bibliothèque. J'était sur les nerfs et…  
-Et c'est sur moi que tu les as passé. »

Cette remarque aurait pu être blessante, mais il l'avait dite sur un ton très doux et il souriait. Il tendit sa main vers elle :

« Amis ?  
-Amis, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
-Et moi ? demanda une voix.  
-Pansy, toi tu es une catastrophe ambulante.  
-Drago, tu n 's même pas drôle. Alors de quoi vous parliez ?  
-De rien qui te regarde.  
-Excusez moi d'interrompre cette superbe discussion mais je dois aller faire mes devoirs, je vous rappelle que ce soir je suis collée.  
-Je sens une pointe de sarcasme mais je ferais comme si de rien était, lui répondit Drago en riant puis il ajouta plus sérieusement : Ce soir on t'accompagnera jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et on attendra que tu es finit ta retenue pour rentrer avec toi. »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre puis elle lui sauta au coup pour le remercier. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dut faire ça, après tout c'était quand même Malefoy. Mais lui semblait être touché et même content de son geste. Elle lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Dés qu'ils furent seuls Pansy questionna Drago :

«Tu lui as dit ?  
-Non et c'est pas la peine de me faire la morale, j'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Ça fait trop longtemps que je lui pourris la vie, je me sens pas vraiment d'en rajouter une couche.  
-De toutes façons elle finira tôt ou tard par l'apprendre. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le sache en douceur. Tu es la personne la mieux placer pour le faire.

Je n'en aurait jamais le courage ! plaida Drago.

Tu y arrivera, je t 'aiderai, l'encouragea sa camarade.  
-Merci. Bon faudrait que nous aussi on travaille si on doit aller avec Hermione. »

A 19h45 les trois amis se rendirent au bureau du professeur Rogue. Hermione frappa et entre dans la tanière du maître des cachots.

RAR

Kyana LD : Moi non plus je l'aime pas Ron et je crois que ça se voit lol. En se qui concerne Hermione : elle ne dit rien c'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'on ne la croit pas. C'est vrai quoi qui pourrait croire ça de Ron ? Bisous.

Sammy : Je sais que ma fic est dans les Sev/Her ce n'est pas une erreur mais ça va mettre un peu de temps à arriver, voilà tout.

Hermione Malefoy : Voilà la suite.

Stellmaria : En fait Harry va sa douter de quelque chose mais il tient trop à l'amitié de Ron pour chercher plus loin, en plus il n'aime pas beaucoup le fait qu'Hermione traîne avec des serpentards. Bisous.

Lupini-filiae : Et voilà la suite.


	4. chap 4

Chap 4

A 19h45 les trois amis se rendirent au bureau du professeur Rogue. Hermione frappa et entra dans la tanière du maître des cachots.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. Le professeur Rogue était en train de corriger une pile de copies. Il ne leva pas la tête vers elle.

« Au fond de la pièce, à droite, il y'a ma réserve, vous allez le nettoyer. Oh bien sûr, avant, vous allez me remettre votre baguette magique. »

Tien une nouveauté, pensa Hermione, c'est plus les chaudrons maintenant. Quoi que chaudrons ou réserve je m'en moque royalement.

Elle se dirigea vers une grande porte en bois qu'elle supposa être la réserve. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un véritable capharnaüm. Finalement il aurait mieux valu les chaudrons.

« Bon aller au travail. Plus vite je commence plus vite je fini, » s'encouragea Hermione.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à avoir chaud, comme elle avait mis un débardeur en dessous de son uniforme et qu'elle se doutait que le professeur ne viendrait pas avant longtemps, elle enleva sa chemise, laissant ses bras nus. Et elle se remit à l'ouvrage. Après avoir enfin réussi à enlever la couche de poussière qui recouvrait tous les objets de la réserve, elle s'attaque au rangement de bocaux pleins de mixtures non identifiables. Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passait. 

Rogue voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, décida d'aller lui dire de s'en aller et de revenir le lendemain. Il fut surpris de trouver la salle entièrement rangée, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un fut capable de mettre cette pièce en ordre en une seule soirée. Encore une fois cette petite Gryffondor avait réussi à le surprendre. Elle y arrivait toujours à le surprendre même s'il faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive plus.

Hermione s'était endormie sur le sol froid. L'homme se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort avec elle. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller mais son regard se posa sur ses bras au niveau des marques. Marques qui maintenant avaient virées au bleu. Sans faire de bruit, il s'agenouilla et examina les marques, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de traces de doigts. Il fallait qu'il sache qui lui avait fait ça. C'était inadmissible ! Il était peut être froid et distant mais au fond il avait quand même un cœur, et contre toutes attentes, les hématomes sur les bras de la jeune fille le troublaient. Il la secoua doucement pour la faire sortir de son sommeil. Quand Hermione remarqua où, avec qui, et dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, elle se leva brusquement manquant de peu de faire tomber son professeur. Elle voulu tendre une main vers sa chemise mais Rogue l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Qui vous a fait cela ?  
-Personne. »

Maintenant Hermione comprenait la réaction de Pansy l'année dernière. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi était-ce plus dur pour les victimes que pour les coupables ? Elle ne voulait même pas en parler, pourtant elle savait que ça l'aiderai. Mais c'était trop dur, la blessure était encore trop récente.

« Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir que cette personne doit payer. Peut importe qui c'est. Alors soit vous répondez à ma question soit vous y répondrez quand votre directrice de maison vous le demandera.  
-Non ! Elle ne me croirait pas , d'ailleurs personne ne me croirait.  
-Moi je suis prés à vous croire mais pour cela il faut que vous me parliez.  
-C'est une très longue histoire et il est très tard…  
-Je vois. Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain même heure. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle salua son professeur et quitta son bureau.

Dehors, Drago et Pansy s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, ses bras à lui entoura sa taille à elle. Hermione les enleva aux bras de Morphée et leur raconta sa soirée.

« Demain soir je lui dis la vérité ? demanda Hermione à Drago, après qu'ils aient laissé Pansy devant la salle commune des Serpantard  
-Il vaut mieux, de toute façon si tu mens il le saura. Et puis parle lui aussi de Pansy. Avec un peu de chance Ron Weasley ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.»

Ils se séparèrent chacun le cœur un peu plus léger face à l'espoir qui se présentait.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas choisit son mot de passe personnel pour sa chambre. Elle choisit credendo vides(1), après tout un mot de passe en latin n'en est que plus dur à trouver. Et elle préférait être sûre que personne ne la surprenne pendant son sommeil.

SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDORS, (pendant la retenue d'Hermione)

Un garçon au cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert réfléchissait. Sa meilleure amie l'avait évité et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Poudlard Express. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait vexée. Il trouvait certaine choses incompréhensibles : Ron qui semblait se moquer royalement de l'attitude d'Hermione et cette dernière qui se mettait avec Parkinson et en plus elle ratait sa potion. Mais que ce passait-il donc en ce moment ? Ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient avoir complètement perdu la tête. S'en était trop, il voulait des explications, et il les aurait, même si pour cela il devait remuer ciel et terre et interroger tout Poudlard. Il alla se coucher bien décidé à en découdre avec ce mystère.

(1): peut être pourras tu voir si tu y crois. J'adore cette phrase il fallait que trop que je la case  
quelque part lol

RAR

Kyana LD : Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ! Non mais oh ! Mon histoire repose ne partie la dessus ! Mais tu le saura bientôt, promis ! Bisous.

Ti-Ni.Nani : Tu le saura mais pas tout de suite ! Bisous.

Sweety : Tu connais peut être la fin mais certaines choses vont changer dans cette version. Je trouve qu'il n'y avait pas assez de rebondissements dans la première version. Alors va falloir relire cette version lol. ! Bisous.

Hermione Malefoy : Mais pourquoi tout le monde veux savoir ce que cache Malefoy ? La patience est une grande vertu lol. Bisous.

Natalia : Voilà la suite.

Lupini-filiae : Le secret ? Et bien la réponse n'est pas encore pour cette fois. Bisous.

Shizumi :Merci, voilà la suite.

Diabolik : Et bien elle est maintenant la suite.


	5. chap 5

LE LENDEMAIN.

A son éveil, Hermione se sentait sereine. Elle avait le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Peut importe ce qui arriverait, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne lui gâchait sa bonne humeur.

La matinée passa rapidement. Hermione avait arithmancie, donc pas de Ron et après, soins aux créatures magiques, en commune avec les Serpantards. Elle était bien la seule Gryffondor à aimer les cours communs. Elle rejoignit Drago et Pansy qui l'attendait, sans prêter la moindre attention aux murmures qui s'élevait de tous cotés. Harry l'observait de plus en plus perplexe. Hagrid dit qu'ils devaient faire des groupe de deux. Le survivant voyant que sa meilleure amie se tournait vers Pansy, se glissa entre elles et pris Hermione par le bras.

Pendant le cours, Harry engagea la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien comme si de rien était. Puis ses questions se firent plus incisives :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus à Ron et moi ?  
-Allons Harry, tu te fais des idées c'est juste que c'est la rentrée et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, mentit Hermione  
-Mais qu'est qu'il t'as pris de te mettre avec Parkinson pendant le cours de potion ?  
-Oh euh par le plus grand des hasard. En fait on s'est aperçu que nous avions la même méthode de travail en potion alors on a pensé que l'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu gagnes à me mentir ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu à besoin d'aide et encore moins de celle de Parkinson et surtout en potion ! Ils t'ont ensorcelé ou quoi ces maudits Serpantards ?  
-Ne les insulte pas ! Tu ne les connais même pas ! Pour qui tu te prends pour juger sans savoir. Mais toi il n'y en a que pour ton pourri de Weasley ! »

Hermione s'enferma dans un mutisme total jusqu'à la fin du cours, malgré les questions de Harry. Certes il n'était pas au courrant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre prononcer le nom de son bourreau. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas foutre sa journée en l'air. Pour se donner du courage elle pensa à la visite à Rogue le soir même. L'ironie de la situation la fit sourire : ses meilleurs amis lui tournaient le dos et les trois serpentards qu'elle détestait le plus lui venait en aide. Décidément ! 

Le cours terminé, Hermione partit sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Il fut rejoint par Ron.

« Harry ça va pas la tête. Tu me lâche pour aller avec cette dinde qui est en cheville avec les Serpantard ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre que le problème ne venait pas que d'Hermione, Ron et elle étaient tous les deux plein de rancœur l'un envers l'autre. Une question torturait Harry : Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux là ?Il y'a à peine trois jours, Ron lui avait dit qu'il était fou amoureux de la jeune fille, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et plein de choses dans ce genre. Bien sur, ce n'était pas leur première dispute mais celle ci semblait plus grave que les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents notables jusqu'au moment du dîner. La majorité des élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande salle quand Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce :

«Mes chers élèves, votre professeur de potions a été victime d'un accident aujourd'hui, il a été transporté d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Il se trouve dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours pour un délai indéterminé. Un remplaçant arrivera un début de semaine prochaine. Merci de votre attention. »

Une salve des cris de joie s'éleva des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Seule Hermione n'appréciait pas la nouvelle. Elle respectait son professeur et depuis hier soir, il était sa lueur d'espoir. Et là en à peine quelques instants les ténèbres venaient de se refermer sur elle. Dés qu'elle le put elle quitta la table et monta se coucher. Elle tourna et retourna dans son lit puis elle pris la décision que dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion elle irait voir son professeur. Elle se moquait du règlement et des points qu'elle risquait des faire perdre à sa maison. Sa décision était irrévocable.

Le temps passait. Hermione était muette avec tout le monde. Pas une parole n'avait franchi ses lèvres, à part les sortilèges durant les cours, depuis le soir où l'accident du professeur Rogue avait été annoncé. Cela faisait presque un mois et elle n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de quitter Poudlard. Drago et Pansy la surprotéger comme si elle était en sucre et la suivaient dans tous les endroits où c'était possible. Pendant les cours qui n'était pas en communs, c'était Lavande et Parvati qui prenaient le relais. Hermione se doutait que Drago devait être le cause de l'attention que les deux filles lui portaient mais elle s'en moquait comme du reste.

Les seuls moments de liberté qu'elle avait, c'étaient les cours d'arithmancie. Mais quelqu'un l'accompagnait pour y aller et l'attendait quand elle sortait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solutions pour se débarrasser de ses chiens de garde. Elle écrivait beaucoup durant les cours, mais cela avait rarement un rapport avec les propos du professeur, pourtant ses notes étaient excellentes dans toutes les matières. Son comportement n'avait échapper à personne, même le  
professeur ne lui posaient plus de questions car ils savaient qu'elle n'y répondrait pas.

Le pire c'était les cours de potion. Elle ne supportait pas le remplaçant kyle Estar, fier, pédant, pensant être le meilleur, dénigrant les travaux de Rogue à chaque cours. Elle le détestait et elle n'avait pas besoin de parlait pour le lui faire comprendre. Le professeur Estar l'ignorait et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait mieux à faire que d'écouter ses propos vide de sens.

Octobre arriva emmenant avec lui son cortège de pluie, de froid, de feuilles mortes et de mélancolie. Une week-end vers le milieu de mois, les élèves furent autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione y vit son billet de sortie. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué, cette été elle avait appris à transplanter et personne n'était au courant. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle détourne l'attention de ses deux gardes du corps quelques secondes, elle voulait gardait le secret eu cas ou elle doive récidiver. Elle chercha une solution une partie de la nuit de vendredi à samedi mais n'en trouva aucune qui soit sure à cent pour cent. Finalement elle se dit qu'elle improviserait sur place.

PRE-AU-LARD.

IL était presque midi, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Si elle laissait passer sa chance aujourd'hui elle n'en aurait pas d'autre avant au moins un mois. Heureusement pour elle une bagarre éclata entre des élèves, cela attira la foule et elle fut séparée de Drago et Pansy. Sans réfléchir plus de trois secondes Hermione transplanta.

Comme elle n'était pas aller très souvent à l'hôpital elle avait peur de se tromper. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle apparaisse en plein Londres moldus. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre tout d'abord au 12 Grimmaud place. La maison était tristement déserte depuis la fin de la guerre et personne ne l'habitait régulièrement depuis la mort de Sirius. En arrivant elle enleva sa robe de sorcier, et se retrouva en vêtement moldus. Un jean, une veste et un pull noirs, pas très recherché mais ça avait le mérite d'être passe partout. Elle se fit une tresse pour que personne ne puisse reconnaître sa chevelure si particulière, même si Londres est une grande ville c'est quand on ne veut croiser personne que l'on connaît que ça arrive. Mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Elle quitta la maison sans faire de bruit, de peur de réveiller la mère de Sirius qui dormait dans son tableau.

Pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste elle pris le métro. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui fallait bien avouer que jusqu'à présent elle doutait du succès de son entreprise.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle se dirigea vers un guichet et demanda la chambre de Severus Rogue. Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas courir.

Elle frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lui répondit-on.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la voix de son professeur. Puis elle se dit que les médicaments avait du altérer sa voix.  
Elle poussa la porte et entra…

A suivre…

RAR

Lune d'argent : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précedent mais lorsque j'ai effectué la mise à jour te review n'apparaissait pas. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Biz

Kyana HLD : ben non je peux pas te le dire sinon tu viendra plus lire ma fic snif, lol tu verra bien. Bisouxes.

Diabolikvampyr : merci j'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite.


	6. chap 6

Chap 6

La chambre était petite, blanche sans aucune décoration, ni aucune fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit prés du quel se trouvait un médicomage qui empêchait à Hermione de voir le visage de son professeur. Le médecin se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« C'est bien que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Tout le monde croit que puisqu'une personne est dans le coma ça ne sert à rien de venir. Mais j'ai lu plusieurs documentaires moldus sur le sujet et certains prétendent que les comateux entendent et comprennent ce qu'on leur dit. Mais confrères me prennent pour un fou mais je suis sur que les moldus ont raison sur ce point. Ils ont une philosophie totalement différente de la notre au sujet des comateux, mais cela ne veux pas forcément dire qu'elle est mauvaise, moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux. Par Merlin que je suis mal poli, je ne me suis même pas présenté mon nom est Ross Mastriani, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Monsieur Rogue. Bon je dois vous laissez bonne journée mademoiselle. »

Dans le coma ! Et depuis un mois et demi ! C'était donc si grave. La jeune fille n'osait plus approcher. Il était encore plus mal qu'elle. Elle allait partir quand les paroles du docteur lui revinrent un mémoire. S'il l'entendait elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, de l'abandonner. De plus d'après les dire du médecin, il ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite voir même pas du tout.

Elle s'assit sur un petit tabouret prés du lit, et pris la main de son professeur dans la sienne. Elle le regarda, il avait maigrit, ses joues s'étaient creusées. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur, si seulement elle avait pu venir plus tôt. De sa main libre, elle poussa le mèches de cheveux qu'il avait sur le front. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Après tout elle pensait surtout à elle en venant ici. Quelle égoïste elle faisait !

Et là, pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi, Hermione parla sans que rien ne l'y oblige. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Du temps qu'il faisait, de la température qui baisait très vite. De ses cours, de ses notes, des professeurs. Elle lui fit une longue tirade sur le terrible professeur Estar : Elle l'accablait de tous les défauts de la terre et toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait servirent à qualifier le remplaçant de Rogue. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ses paroles dévièrent du sujet. Ce qu'elle lui racontait devenait de plus en plus personnel, son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard, ce qui forcément l'amena à parler de son amitié avec Harry et Ron. Et logiquement elle lui avoua que Ron l'avait violenté, et que Pansy aussi avait été la victime de ce goujat. Elle lui dit toute la vérité sur cet incident sans mensonge ni omission. A la fin de son récit, elle était en larmes. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son professeur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se réveille, mais Hermione avait depuis quelques temps cessé de croire au miracle.

La chambre étant totalement close, elle ne pouvait savoir quelle heure il était, car cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle ne portait plus de montre le week-end. Et elle ne voulait pas sortir pour avoir la réponse à cette questions, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. De toute façon elle se doutait qu'il devait être trois ou quatre heurs de l'après midi. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Severus et lui murmura :

« Vous me manquez, professeur, je vous en supplie, il faut que vous reveniez. J'ai besoin de vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai pu en arriver là mais vous êtes la seule personne qui puissiez me sortir de cette sorte de bulle dans laquelle je me suis enfermée. Ne ma laissez pas tomber, pas maintenant. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Ross Mastriani entra.

« Par Merlin, dit-il envoyant Hermione, vous êtes encore là ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Cela pose un problème ?  
-A moi aucun, mais est-ce que vous savez qu'il est plus de minuit ?  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Cela fait plus de douze Heures que je suis ici!  
-Vous n'avez pas quitter cette chambre depuis ?  
-Heu, non…  
-Bon je vois. Je vais aller voir si il ne reste pas quelque chose à manger et je vous l'apporte. Quand à vous allez vous rafraîchir un peu les toilettes sont au bout du couloirs.  
-D'accord. Merci. »

Hermione voulut sortir mais…

« Docteur, attendez docteur Mastriani !  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Ma main !  
-Quoi votre main ?  
-C'est lui qui me la tient, regardez je le lache et pourtant il me tient toujours !  
-C'est un miracle c'est sa première réaction depuis qu'il est ici ! j'en étais sur, les comateux sont conscients de leur environnement. C'est vous qui l'avait booster.

Booster ?

Oui ! Ou stimuler si vous préférez. C'est génial à nous deux je suis sur que l'on peut le réveiller ! Vous êtes avec moi ?  
-Evidemment !  
-Parfait, je reviens, ne partez pas !  
-Comment voulez vous que je parte il me retient.  
-Très bonne remarque ! Je me dépêche ! »

Et il sortit en vitesse de la chambre.

Le médicomage revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une potin d'aspect douteux.

« C'est une potion stimulante, expliqua Ross, je suis certain qu'on va réussir. Elle va créée plus de connexions dans son cerveau et il est possible que cela augmente ses perceptions. Cette potion va faire une partie du travail il faudra que vous fassiez le reste. »

Mastriani administra la potion au professeur Rogue. Puis il demanda à Hermione de parler à Severus pour le convaincre de se réveiller. A nouveau, la jeune fille lui dit qu'il lui manqué, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Cela dura plus d'une heure, mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction, il continua juste de lui serrer la main.

« Mince, pesta le docteur, je suis vraiment désolé, pourtant je pensait que… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est échoué. Ce patient est vraiment une énigme pour moi, il semblait perdu mais il a une réaction et maintenant qu'on fait tout pour qu'il en ait une il reste sans rien faire ! C'est rageant !

Ne vous en faite pas, le rassura Hermione, il est une énigme pour tout le monde. »

Il aida Hermione, à se dégager de la main de son professeur. Il fallait qu 'elle parte même si elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle aurait aimé rester et continuer à se battre. Elle trouvait qu'ils avaient renoncé trop vite. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Le médicomage la pris dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'il le pu. Il lui prit la main et la força à aller vers la porte de la chambre. Mais au moment ou ils allaient sortit…

à suivre…

RAR.

Steph : Voilà le suite.

Ally : je sais pas si on peu dire que tu en sais un peu plus mais en tout cas voilà la suite.

Kyana HLD : et voilà tu sais qui était dans la chambre alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Bisous.

LaskaMalfoy : et non il était pas seul ! alors satisfaite ? Bisous

Snapye : pour le temps entre les upload c'était exceptionnel qu'il soit aussi long j'avais perdu tout mes dossiers, mais maintenant ça sera plus rapide.

Encre : Je suis inscrite sur le site de mandragore mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre cette fic sur ce site. On verra plus tard peut-être…


	7. chap 7

Salut à tous aujourd'hui exceptionnellement les réponses aux reviews seront en début de chapitre.

Bisous

RAR

Kyana HLD : Tu vas savoir certains trucs mais je pense que tu risques de rester sur ta faim. Bisous.

Snapye : Non non ? Ron n'y est pour rien. Pour la relation Severus/Hermione ça sera une relation de couple un peu spéciale.

Steph Rogue : Merci, voilà la suite.

Me, Myself and I: La fin de ce chapitre est encore plus méchante que celle du précendant. Lol.

Gilouze : Tu n'aime pas rester sur ta faim ? C'est mal partit. Lol.

Keana : Tu verra bien si Rogue se réveille ! Et oui mon Ron est méchant et violent, je l'aime pas alors je me venge comme je peux !

LaskaMalfoy : C'est ça l'intérêt de couper au moment le plus intéressant. Et je vais encore récidiver. Bisous.

Kiki : Bien sur que si j'ai le droit d'arréter quand je veux ! C'est pas trtés gentil c'est vrai mais bon…faut quand même un peu de suspense non ? Bisous

Stephanie : Voilà la suite.

Lakmi : Il semble que tout le monde déteste ma façon de terminer mes chapitres. Lol. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais changer les bonne habitudes. Bisous.

Chap 7

Mastriani aida Hermione, à se dégager de la main de son professeur. Il fallait qu 'elle parte. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Le médicomage la pris dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'il le pu. Il lui prit la main et la força à aller vers la porte de la chambre. Mais au moment ou ils allaient sortit :

« Hermione… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ils l'entendirent et se retournèrent.

« Hermione… »

Plus fort cette fois ci. Hermione se précipita vers Rogue.

« Professeur ! Vous est réveillé c'est merveilleux ! Docteur on a réussi ! »

Severus reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et referma les yeux.

« Il est encore un peu vaseux, déclara Ross, c'est normal. Il va probablement se rendormir. Je présume que vous restez mademoiselle ?  
-Bien sur !  
-Je vous apporte quelque chose à manger comme c'était prévu.  
-Merci. »

Mastriani apporta un plateau repas pour deux et il mangea avec Hermione. Cette dernière avait un peu de mal à manger avec une seule main mais elle n'aurait arrangé ce problème pour rien au monde. Vers deux heures du matin le docteur s'en alla.  
La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Rogue. Il dormait, il n'était plus dans le coma. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Tout allait s'arrangé, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Le sommeil vint la prendre elle aussi. Elle s'endormi sa tête posée sur le ventre de son professeur, le visage tourné vers le sien.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, une bande de gnomes qui prenait sa tête pour une piste de danse, un poids assez désagréable pesait sur son ventre. Mais aussi incroyable que ça pusse paraître, il se sentait relativement bien en comparaison des ces derniers temps. Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux mais il n'osait pas essayer de peur d'échouer. Il essaya tout de même et réussit. Et là il la vit ! Elle, Hermione Granger, une élève qu'il n'avait cessé de critiquer, de rabaisser et de sous estimer. Elle était venue pour lui, elle l'avait fait revenir d'un monde où régnaient les ténèbres et le froid. Après tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, elle venait de lui sauvait la vie. Il s'en voulu pour ses dernières années, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une gamine sans importance. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir au delà des apparences. C'était une Gryffondor alors il l'avait méprisée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait qu'il aurait pu se réveiller plus tôt, il était relativement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il croyait ne manquai à personne et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir parmi les vivants, il voulait se laissait glisser doucement vers la mort. Mais elle était venue lui dire à quel point elle avait besoin de lui et il avait répondu à son appel. Severus se demandait si en fin de compte il n'avait pas autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il était revenu pour elle, il allait l'aider mais après ? 

Leurs mains étaient encore jointes, il ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. Il est toujours difficile de reconnaître ses erreurs mais là il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il la regarda dormir, il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point elle était belle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille, il souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

« Bonjour ! »

Ross Mastriani venait d'entré dans la chambre. Rompant un moment unique, faisant sursauter Rogue et réveillant Hermione. Il était tout souriant et de très bonne humeur.

« Alors monsieur comment allez vous ? »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Bon Miss je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que j'examine notre miraculé.  
-Mon dieu qu'elle heure est-il ?  
-Dix heures et demi.  
-Il faut que je rentre à Poudlard. Au revoir professeur, au revoir docteur. »

Elle sortit en vitesse.

« Charmante jeune fille, déclara Ross.  
-Je sors quand ? demanda Rogue.  
-Allons monsieur vous venez juste de vous réveiller.  
-Je m'en moque, je veux être à mon travail demain matin.  
-Vous délirez ?  
-De toute façon, je vous demande pas votre avis. Je ne resterais pas un jour de plus ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
-Oui, oui.

Le professeur Rogue avait parlé à Ross comme à un de ses élèves. Le pauvre docteur n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

A peine sortit de la chambre, Hermione transplanta chez Sirius pour récupérer sa robe et re-transplanta directement pour Pré-au-Lard. Elle espérait que son absence serait pas parvenue aux oreilles d'un de ses professeurs sinon elle allait avoir des problèmes. Elle rejoignit sa chambre le plus vite possible, évitant de croiser quelqu'un. Elle se doucha, se changea et descendit dans la salle commune prête à affronter Drago et Pansy.

Hermione lisait un livre tout en grignotant un peu lorsque Pansy et Drago arrivèrent. Drago fondit sur elle avec la rapidité d'un rapace.

« Hermione Granger, on peut savoir où tu était passé ?  
-Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment.  
-Ca c'est pas vraiment une réponse ! Mais…Mais tu parles. Pansy, elle parle c'est magnifique. Alors raconte ce qu'il c'est passé !  
-Je ne peut pas. Je suis allé voir une personne qui je le crois pourra m'aider.  
-Et c'est tout ? demanda Drago.  
-En tout cas c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Maintenant se cela ne vous dérange pas je vais faire mes devoirs, j'ai pris du retard. »

Elle partit le sourire au lèvres, vers sa chère bibliothèque. Chemin faisant, elle croisa Kyle Estar. Elle fit exprès de le bousculait pour faire tomber les livre qu'il portait. Elle prit un air innocent et lui dit :  
« Oh professeur surtout ne m'excusez pas je l'ai fait exprès.   
-Je suis ravi de voir que vous savez parler miss, quel dommage que vos paroles ne servent qu'à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Disons quinze.  
-Votre tentative d'imitation du Professeur Rogue est ridicule. Vous essayez de faire comme lui mais vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville. Vous êtes aussi pathétique qu'un corbeau cherchant à imiter un aigle. (1) Sur ce je vous souhaite un mauvaise journée. »

Elle tourna le talons et poursuivit son chemin.

PENDANT CE TEMPS SALLE COMMUNE DES PREFET-EN-CHEF.

Pansy et Drago conversait houleusement.

« Drago, maintenant qu'elle va mieux tu peux lui dire la vérité !  
-J'en suis totalement incapable.  
-Alors donne lui la lettre. Après tout, tu l'as lue, je l'ai lue mais c'est à Hermione qu'elle était destinée.  
-D'accord mais c'est toi qui la lui donne.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je ne suis pas sa…

Arrête ! Ne le dit pas à voix haute, ça deviendrait trop réel.

C'est déjà réel que tu le veuilles ou non !

J'ai été un monstre avec elle depuis que je la connais. Je t'en pris Pansy donne la lui toi.

Très bien va la chercher, je la lui apporte tout de suite. »

Drago monta dans sa chambre. Il en redescendit avec une enveloppe dans la main. Elle semblait très ancienne et le nom d'Hermione Granger était inscrit dessus à l'encre bleu. Pansy la prit et alla rejoindre Hermione pour la lui remettre. Ce qui était écrit changerait à coup sûr beaucoup de vies. Restait à espérer que les conséquences ne seraient pas trop grave.

Pansy repéra rapidement Hermione. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et lui tendit la lettre.

« Comme tu peux le voir cette lettre est pour toi. Drago l'a trouvée vers la fin de notre 6eme année. Il l'a lue et moi aussi. Tout ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre est vrai, nous l'avons vérifié. Si tu veux un conseil lit la ce soir au calme, pas maintenant. »

Pansy allait partir mais avant elle rajouta.

« Quoi qu'il arrive tu as été et tu restera toujours la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. J'espère que cela aura de l'importance quand tu liras cette lettre. Et saches aussi que elle n'a en rien influencé mon amitié. Tu es une fille géniale et j'ai été heureuse d'être ton amie. »

Elle s'en alla. Suivant le conseil de Pansy, Hermione rangea la lettre pour la lire plus tard.

LE SOIR

Hermione était dans sa chambre, son chat sur les genoux, l'enveloppe entre les mains sans oser l'ouvrir. La curiosité prit le pas sur la peur et elle décacheta la lettre…

à suivre… la suite pas avant 15 jours je pars en voyage pour les Etats Unis mercredi matin a 3h30

bisous à tous !


	8. chap 8

Chap. 11

Hermione, ma chérie,

Mon nom est Narcissia Malefoy, au moment où je t'écris cette lettre tu n'es pas encore venue au monde. Je ne sais pas si un jour tu liras ces mots, mais en ce qui me concerne, il faut que je les écrive pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Mon mari, ton père, Lucius Malefoy est entré au service d'un mage noir pour éviter qu'il ne nous tue, moi et nos hypothétiques enfants. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Saches que je porte un autre enfant en moi, c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons probablement Drago, j'espère que vous vous apprécierez si vous allez à Poudlard ensemble.

Ce qui me brise c'est que pour ne pas se laisser corrompre, ton père a entraîné avec lui Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami. Ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre mais j'ai peur pour eux. Ils sont devenus tous eux des mangemort. Une horrible marque souille leurs bras. Ils doivent prétendre avoirs des idées terrorisantes. Le rejet des moldus et de leurs enfants possédant un don magique.

Comment avons nous pu en arriver là ? Je ne supporte plus ce mal qui pourri tout. J'espère vraiment que Lucius et Severus ne seront pas trop infecté. Lucius devient de plus en plus froid et distant. Je ne reconnais plus un lui l'homme que j'ai épousé. Il prêtant qu'il n'a pas le choix, que son maître ne doit pas savoir. Severus c'est encore pire, il n'a jamais était un garçon très social, mais la s'en devient effrayant. 

Il y'a quelques semaines, ils ont appris que les fille de mangemort devenaient toutes, sans exception, les objets sexuels du mage noir dés qu'elles sont pubères. S'il est satisfait, il s'amuse un temps avec elle avant à un de ses serviteurs et s'il est déçu, il fait en sorte de la tuer socialement et cette pauvre enfant ne pourra jamais se marier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas que j'attends des jumeaux alors nous avons décidé ton père, Severus et moi de te confier à des moldus. Lucius et Severus ne veulent pas les connaître ni même savoir leur nom. C'est donc moi qui me suis chargé de te trouver des parents d'adoption. J'ai choisi les Granger, ils ont l'air gentil et ne sont pas gênés par la possibilité qu'un jour tu puisses développer des pouvoirs magiques. Des fois j'en viens à souhaitait que tu sois une cracmol, au moins tous dangers seraient écartés. Tes parents et moi avons choisi ton prénom ensemble. J'espère qu'il te plait, ton père l'ignore.

Mais nous avons peur d'être découverts, alors pour le cas où ça arriverait nous avons fait un pacte ton père Severus et moi. Dans ce pacte, ton père et moi te donnons en mariage à Severus. Le mariage doit être célébré l'été de la fin de tes études à Poudlard si tu y vas. Si tu ne présente aucun pouvoir le pacte s'annulera automatiquement. Severus est quelqu'un de bien, tu seras en sécurité avec lui. Pauvre Severus persuadé de ne jamais tomber amoureux et qui a accepté ce pacte sans hésitation, juste pour t'assurer un semblant de protection.

Mon pauvre bébé tu n'es même pas née, et déjà ton avenir est tout tracé. Si jamais le pacte te force à renoncer à un homme qui t'aime et que tu aime, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Puisses tu apprécier Severus à sa juste valeur, il n'est pas non plus celui qu'il parait être, tout comme ton père d'ailleurs. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse autant que j'ai pu l'être, car mon mariage à moi aussi avait été prévu bien avant ma naissance mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un mari formidable dont je suis rapidement tombée amoureuse. N'oublie jamais cela ma chérie tu es le fruit d'un amour très fort qui surpasse bien des années de séparation.

Avec tout mon amour.

Narcissia, ta mère.

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre. Une seule pensée tournait et retournait dans sa tête : elle était la fille du diable, elle était l'antéchrist.

Son sang était plus pur que celui de la majorité des gens qui l'avaient traité de sang-de-bourbe. Elle comprenait maintenant les réactions de Drago et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se demandait pourquoi les Granger lui avaient caché une telle chose. Et le pacte ! Severus lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine au long des ses six dernières années. Comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Peut être la détestait-il encore plus à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il parait que quand quelqu'un ne vous aime pas et que vous sauvez la vie de cette personne, cette personne vous hait encore plus. La preuve avec James Potter et Severus Rogue.

Elle remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et s'allongea sur son lit. La nuit porte conseil dit-on.

Les conseils virent avant qu'elle s'endorme : elle ne dirait rien à Severus Rogue ! Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage sans amour ni passion ! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle sa faisait tout un film sur le jour où elle scellerait sa vie à celle d'un homme ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution : séduire Severus ! Et elle sentait que cette partie pourrait s'avérait plus simple que celle où elle devait annoncer au Diable qu'elle est sa fille.

Bien sur après avoir passé l'épreuve Severus, il faudra qu'elle affronte Lucius Malefoy : sans doute l'homme qui la méprise le plus sur cette terre. Narcissia prétendait qu'elle été un enfant de l'amour mais elle ne pouvait y croire.

Je suis le fruit d'une blessure,  
Le souffle d'un trop long combat,  
Dans le silence et sans injures,  
J'ai grandi dans des draps de soie.  
Je suis née sans éclaboussure  
regardez-moi rien ne se voit,  
Je n'en serais jamais trop sûre,  
De vous à moi je ne sais pas.

Et si je m'en sors,  
Sans bleu au corps,  
Etre normale pour être bien,  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main.  
Et si je m'en sors,  
Je veux encore,  
Sentir la chaleur de ce beau matin,  
Ensemble allié contre un drôle de destin.

Je ne connais pas le plus dur,  
Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures,  
Sans vous je n'existerais pas,  
Sans vous je ne me connais pas.  
De cette histoire ce qu'il me touche,  
C'est qu'il n'y a rien à regretter,  
Quelques silence au fond de moi,  
Y'a des silence et c'est comme ça.

Et si je m'en sors,  
Un peu plus forte,  
Etre normale pour être bien,  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main.  
Et si je m'en sors,  
Je veux encore sentir la chaleur de ce beau matin,  
Ensemble allié contre un drôle de destin.

Drôle de destin…

si je m'en sort : Julie Zenatti

Court chapitre de transition, la suite bientôt normalement…

RAR

CdmChakotay : Merci voilà la suite.

Ombrage : Pour les indices à propos de la lettre ou du moins de son contenu il y'en a eu pas mal tout au long des chapitres prétendants sans parler du titre ! en tout cas voilà la suite !

Kyana HLD : C'est vrai que je laisse les lecteurs sur leur faim mais c'est ma marque de fabrique et puis je trouve ça drôle même quand je lui une fic et que c'est moi qui en fait les frais lol. En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité. Bisous.

Lakmi : Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. J'espère que le suite te plaira. Bisous.

Kiki : Et bien voilà tu sais. Quel est le verdict ? Bisous

Xyrae : Tu vois bien que tu as pu attendre 15 jours c'était pas si terrible ! lol !Bisous.

Violette ou Ceresse : Moi sadique ? Euh peut être un peu mais c'est pour la bonne cause lol. Tu seras bientôt pourquoi Ron est devenu comme ça.

Keana : Moi je n'aime pas Ron ? Ça sa voit tant que ça ? Je sais pas, c'est comme ça il me défrise.

LaskaMalfoy : Je suis ravie de voir que quelqu'un a enfin fait attention au titre ! Félicitations ! C'est la première fois. Chapeau bas ! Rogue reviens bientôt. Bisous.


	9. chap 9

Chap. 9

En se réveillant, Hermione n'était plus aussi sûre de ses résolutions prises la veille. Severus Rogue n'était pas un adolescent boutonneux aux hormones en furie, c'était un homme distant et maître de lui et de ses émotions. Elle réalisa aussi que la fatigue et le choc lui avait fait totalement occulter ses propres sentiments. Comment voyait-elle la vie avec Rogue ? La réponse était évidente : Elle voyait sa vie assez obscure pour vouloir la rendre plus acceptable par tout les moyens, même si cela voulait dire séduire son futur mari.

Elle quitta rapidement son lit et se planta devant son miroir. Elle s'examina longuement, se demandant qu'elles étaient ses chances d'arriver à ses fins. Elle n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à son apparence, préférant se consacrer à ses études. Elle n'était pas très grande ni très jolie, pourtant bien des personnes aurait pu affirmer sans aucune hésitations qu'elle était mignonne. Elle se demandait si cela suffirait, après tout, le jeu de la séduction est un jeu auquel elle ne c'était jamais encore essayée. Mais elle était vraiment prête à tout pour que sa vie ne sois pas un enchaînement de froides politesses entre elle et son mari. Elle s'attache les cheveux et quitta sa chambre la tête pour affronter cette journée qui promettait d'être bien remplie.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Hermione en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor.  
-Tiens tu reparles toi ?  
-Et oui ma chère Lavande, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus simple pour insulter ce  
bouseux d'Estar.  
-C'est ça ! Et quand Rogue reviendra tu iras supplier Kyle pour qu'il revienne. dit Lavande en  
rigolant.  
-Mon petit doigt me dit que non. et je peux t'assurer qu'il est plus fiable que Trelawney. »

Vexée, Lavande retourna à sa discussion avec Parvati. Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Elle avait pris le bon coté de la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise hier soir. Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire honneur au nom de son père et Estar allait regretter le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry observait Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle ne lui avait plus accordé la moindre attention depuis leur dispute pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Même s'il ne pouvait le reconnaître, à cause de Ron qui critiquait la jeune fille à longueur de temps, elle lui manquait. Il avait vu la déchéance dans laquelle elle était et de la voir revenir à la vie lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Le rayonnement n'échappa pas non plus à Drago. Il se demandait si elle avait lu la lettre. Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait pas l'air trop perturbé. Il voulait lui parlait mais il ne le pu pas avant le cours de potion.

« Alors ?  
-Alors mon cher frère, je vais honorer le nom des Malefoy pendant ce cours.  
-Tu veux bien traduire ?  
-Non , ça gâcherait la surprise. »

Le professeur arriva et les élèves s'installèrent. Ce cours était spécial car tous les étudiants devaient être seuls contrairement à d'habitude où ils étaient en binômes. Hermione commença à faire sa potion, comme si de rien était, jusqu'à ce que l'offensive démarre.

« Professeur, ça pue ici. C'est une potion qui a mal tournée ou c'est juste votre odeur naturelle ? »

Estar se retourna vers elle et la fixa avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa parmi les élèves. Aucun des deux adversaires ne voulant céder du terrain. Ce combat visuel aurait pu durer encore longtemps mais il fut interrompu par la porte s'ouvrant à la volée.  
Estar qui était déjà bien tendu explosa :

« ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIS A……… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vit à qui il avait à faire.

« Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, suivez moi dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement, dit Rogue faisant abstraction de Kyle qui trépignait sur place. »

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant. Elle sortit de la classe à la suite de son professeur. Pansy n'en menait pas large, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Elle se hasarda à poser la question.

« Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Rien de grave. Vous et Miss Granger allez prendre une dose de véritaserum et il vous allez raconter votre histoire avec Weasley. Normalement il devrait être renvoyé d'ici ce soir. »

BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR.

Hermione et Pansy racontèrent leur histoire, chacune à leur tour. Dumbledore était outré, il n'avait rien remarqué ce qui était très rare chez lui.

« Il faut prévenir Arthur Weasley, avant de prendre une décision. Le comportement de son fils est incompréhensible. »

Le directeur contacta Arthur par cheminée et lui demanda de venir de suite. Ce dernier arriva et écouta le résumé que lui fit Severus. Il s'effondra sur une chaise et dit :

« Quand il était petit Ron avait déjà tendance à être violent, nous lui avons fait suivre une psychothérapie. Le médicomage nous avait prévenu que si son comportement violent refaisait surface il faudrait l'interner. Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Je vais faire en sorte que les psychiatres viennent le chercher le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez ma parole.  
-Bien Arthur nous comptons sur vous, déclara Albus.

Non attendez ! l'interpella Hermione. M Weasley, pourquoi est-il comme cela ?

Grâce à la pureté su sang que tant de sorciers veulent préserver. A force de mélanger les même sang il se crée des tares. Ron n'est pas le premier touché par ce mal et il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier »

Hermione demeura pensive, se demandant si cela risquait d'arriver à ses propres enfants, si elle en avait un jour.

GRANDE SALLE AU MOMENT DU REPAS.

Une armée de docteur arriva et emmena Ron. Il se débattit et blessa plusieurs médecins. Il fut maîtrisé et traîné dehors.

Afin de couper cours au rumeurs, Dumbledore préféra dire la vérité. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Pansy.

Une fois le repas finit Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour échapper au flot des questions. Elle essaya de s'occuper l'esprit mais n'y arrivant pas elle décida d'aller voir le professeur Rogue, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier.

Hermione emmena la lettre de Narcissia pour se donner du courage et se rendit au bureau de son professeur. Elle frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clef. Elle s'assit par terre attendant que Severus Rogue veuille bien se montrer.

" Granger, que faite vous ici ? "

C'était Estar et il avait bien l'intention de se venger pour l'humiliation qu'il avait subi.

" Vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à Gryffondor et en plus...  
-Et en plus vous n'êtes plus professeur donc vous n'avez plus le droit d'enlever de points aux élèves et maintenant foutez moi le camps ! déclara le professeur Rogue avec une voix à faire frémir Voldemort en personne.  
-Vous me le paierez.  
-L'essentiel c'est que vous y croyez. Miss Granger entrez je vous en pris. "

Severus ferma la porte laissant Estar planté au milieu du couloir.

Rogue s'installa à son bureau et proposa une chaise à Hermione.

" Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?  
-A l'hôpital ou ici ?  
-Les deux

Ici, c'est pour vous remerciait. Pour ce qui en ait de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas. J'en avais besoin. Pourquoi? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, je voulais vous parler de..de..  
-De Weasley ?  
-Oui. Vous m'aviez promis de me croire ! Vous étiez ma seule chance. Je sais que c'était égoïste. Je suis désolé.  
-Ne le soyez pas. Ce qui compte c'est le résultat. Et le résultat c'est que vous m'avez sauvez la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous.  
-Grâce à vous Ron est partit, votre dette est payée.

Le principe c'est une vie contre une autre, ma dette ne sera jamais complètement payée. »

Hermione réfléchit un moment puis une idée lui traversa la tête. Si elle voulait séduire Rogue, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de lui et même si elle était un peu honteuse de profiter de la situation elle ne rata pas l'occasion de faire avancer les choses.

« Professeur, je souhaiterais devenir chercheuse en potion, accepteriez vous de me donner quelques cours particuliers ? »

La jeune fille pariait sur cette dette qui semblait tant le préoccuper pour avoir une chance qu'il accepte. Plus la réponse tardait à venir plus Hermione sentait son espoir se réduire. Finalement il répondit :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Je ne vous oblige à rien ! s'injuria-t-elle. Comment pouvez vous dire une telle chose !

Inutile de vous énerver ! Je vous donnerez vous cours jusqu'au mois d'Avril, après j'ai des recherches à faire.

Quelles genre de recherches, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

La fille d'un ami. »

Il y'avait tant de résignation dans sa voix qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce mariage lui déplaisait autant qu'a elle. Elle fut à deux doigts de tout lui dire, mais elle se réfréna. Son avenir était en jeu, elle ne devait pas tout gâcher sur une simple impulsion. Elle ferait en sorte qu'au moins un des deux soit heureux dans cette union, et ce ne serait probablement pas elle.

RAR :

diabolikvampyr : Que tu n'y ai pas pensé est tout l'intérêt de la fic, il faut bien qu'il y'est de l'imprévu ! lol. Bisous

Kyana HLD : Je suis spécialiste des fins grrrrr quoi que pour ce chapitre pas trop. Lol. Bisous.

Violette ou ceresse : En fait sur le coup Hermione était trop surprise pour réagir mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle veut c'est avoir une chance d'être heureuse, même si ce ne doit être qu'une illusion. C'est en quelque sorte un échapatoire pour elle. J'espére que cette explication te convient. Bisous.

LaskaMalfoy : Tu peux être fiére de toi ! Pour ce qui en ai de Severus tu verraas bien comment elle va s'y prendre et comment ça va aboutir. Ça risque d'être spécial, si je m'en tiens à mon idée. Lol. Bisous.

Keana : Et oui, il sont frère et sœur ! (enfin dans ma fic je crois pas que JKR et de tels projets lol). Voilà la suite.

Bonnie Jackson : Merci pour ton compliment et à bientôt sur une autre fic. Bisous.

Kiki : Drago ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aime ! Cette fic est dans la catégorie Hermione/Rogue ! Bisous.

Hermylove : Merci, voilà la suite.


	10. chap 10

Chap. 10

Harry Potter frappait contre la porte des appartements des Préfet-en-chef depuis cinq minutes, quand Drago se décida à lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le balafré ?  
-Je veux voir Hermione.  
-Elle n'est pas là. Alors dégage. Tu as étais bien présent quand elle en a eu besoin, hein ? Allez casse toi tu me dégoûte !  
-Tu te sens pas gêné quand on pense aux six années d'enfer que tu lui a fait vivre ! Je vais l'attendre.  
-Je te l'interdis !  
-Et au nom de quoi? Rentre Harry ne fait pas attention à lui !  
-Pansy Parkinson ! On peur savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Drago de plus en plus en colère.  
-Il me prends que Hermione est mon amie et c'est aussi celle de Harry et nous devons l'accepter.  
-Je me tire. Et toi le balafré t'as pas intérêt à en rajoute avec Hermione, sinon je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance. »

Drago claqua la porte en sortant. Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et Pansy s'installa en face de lui. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre. Il semblait que Harry se soit découvert une nouvelle passion pour ses pieds, il ne cessait de les fixer. Pansy lisait un livre sur les métamorphoses, enfin faisait semblant de lire car son livre était à l'envers.

Hermione ne pouvait pas retourner de suite dans sa chambre, elle avait toutes les chances de tomber sur Drago ou Pansy. Elle alla donc faire un tour prés du lac de Poudlard. La surface était ridée par une légère brise qui faisait volait les cheveux d'Hermione. Le froid la faisait frissonner mais elle pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, encore. Elle avait lu quelque part que la moyenne d'âge des sorciers est d'environ deux cents an. Elle allait donc devoir passer plus de cent cinquante ans avec un homme qui était un véritable mystère pour elle. Les pourquoi et les comment recommencèrent leur défilé endiablé dans son cerveau déjà bien embrouiller.

Pour arrêter des se torturer avec des questions aux quelles elle n'aurait pas de réponse, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chère bibliothèque. Et la elle appris que le divorce chez les sorcier était totalement interdit sous peine d'enfermement à Azkaban. Mais il fallut bien qu'elle rentre à sa salle commune. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Pansy et Harry qui avait lui aussi pris un livre.

« Pansy, je t'assure que c'est plus facile à l'endroit !  
-Quoi ? Euh… oh et puis zut. Bon je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. A plus. »

Hermione prit la place de Pansy. Harry referma son livre avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il cherchait à repousser l'échéance.

« Je suis désolé.  
-De quoi ?  
-De ne pas avoir vu ce qui ce passait.  
-C'est normal. C'était ton premier et meilleur ami. Tu lui faisait une confiance aveugle.  
-Tu est aussi mon amie !  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, tout simplement. »

Elle se leva et étreignit son ami.

Drago était arrivé au début de la conversation et l'avait écoutée dans l'ombre. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, Hermione aimait Harry comme un frère. Et lui alors qu'il était son frère de sang, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir peur de lui, elle avait des gestes instinctifs. On ne peut pas annuler six années comme si de rien était. C'était vrai pour lui et pour Potter. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry qui s'en allait. Il resta seul dans la salle commune sur le canapé à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, ce qu'elle ne serait jamais. Il n'entendit pas Hermione redescendre. Elle pris place à ses cotés et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

Rien…Tout.. Je sais pas.

Tu l'as pris comment quand tu as su que j'étais ta sœur.

Je m'en suis voulu pour le mal que je t'avais fait et puis je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Tu lui ressembles tant, dit Drago.

A qui est-ce que je ressemble ? questionna Hermione intriguée.

A notre père. »

Cette déclaration surprit tellement la jeune fille qu'elle tomba du canapé.

« T'es malade de dire un truc pareil ! Tu veux que j'ai une attaque c'est ça? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi? Espèce de psychopathe !

Hermione ! Calme toi ! En plus c'est vrai et ta réaction me montre une fois de plus que j'ai raison. Physiquement je lui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau, mais vous avez le même caractère. Vous êtes emportés, téméraires, têtus, vos réactions se ressemblent. Vous êtes prêts à tout pour atteindre vos objectifs.

Je ne suis pas prête à t… »

Elle se tu, son entreprise pour séduire Severus Rogue lui revenant en mémoire.

« Bon on a peut être quelques points communs mais c'est normal vu que je suis sa… sa progéniture. Mais de la à dire que c'est flagrant tu pousses un peu non ? »

Drago lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu et elle du bien reconnaître qu'elle avait beaucoup de point communs avec son père, avec le diable.

Pour son premier cour particulier, Hermione était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de son professeur lui dire d'entrer. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Se main trembla quand elle pris la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle entra la gorge serrée et l'estomac retourné. Elle trouva le bureau de son professeur métamorphosé en endroit parfait pour un cour de potion. au centre se tenait une table sur laquelle reposait un chaudron.

« Alors, demanda Rogue, avez vous une préférence pour la potion que vous voulez étudier ou voulez vous que je choisisse ?

Euh, hésita la jeune fille, pourquoi pas le polynectar ?

Parce que vous en avez déjà fait au cour de votre deuxième année avec des ingrédients que vous avez volé dans ma réserve, répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Hermione se sentit comme une petite fille de six ans pris en faute par ses parents, la main dans le sac. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit tout de même à demander en balbutiant :

« Comment le savez-vous ?

Je suis allé me plaindre du vol à Dumbledore, dés que je m'en suis aperçu. Il m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez commis, il m'a aussi dit à quoi et pourquoi le fruit de votre larcin devait servir. Puis vous avez confondu un cheveu humain avec un poil de chat et il ne m'étais pas compliqué de faire mes propres déductions. Mais étant donné que c'était pour la bonne cause notre cher directeur m'a dit de ne pas vous mettre de sanction, expliqua-t-il. »

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Finalement, elle laissa à Rogue le choix de la potion à étudier. Il lui enseigna la composition d'une potion qui permettait d'accélérer la croissance de n'importe quel organisme vivant. Une dose trop forte pouvait faire passer l'organisme directement de la naissance à la mort.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié de leur préparation, Hermione quitta sa robe de sorcier. En dessous elle portait un petit débardeur rouge sang qui laissait voir son nombril avec un jeun taille basse. Assez sexy sans être trop provocant. La jeune fille fut ravie de sentir son professeur retenir sa respiration pendant quelques temps. Il se tenait juste derrière elle pour pouvoir contrôler ce qu'elle faisait et son dos était souvent en contact avec son torse. Hermione sourit intérieurement se disant que la situation pourrait se révélée plus amusante et moins complexe qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

A suivre

RAR

Kyana HLD : Bien sur que la file d'une ami c'est Hermione sauf que Severus ne le sait pas ! lol Bisous.

Kiki : Tu peux m'appeler Biche si ça te fait plaisir, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça, lol. C'est vrai que Drago aurait pu dire à Hermione qui l'aime mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'aurait fait par lettre. Bisous.

LaskaMalfoy : Voilà ce que réserve Hermione, alors satisfaite ? Bisous.

Drayna : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aime toujours autant.

Keana : Et oui Ron est partit ! Reste plus à espérait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres problèmes lol.

Hermylove : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Superfan : Merci et voilà la suite !

El diablo : Et oui Ron est méchant ! Fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me défouler sur lui lol.

Galilea : J'écris aussi rapidement que je le peux. Bisous.


	11. chap 11

Chap. 11

Pour son énième cours particulier, Hermione était trop fatiguée pour faire ne serait-ce que le plus petit effort pour faire avancer ses projets. Elle mit donc un grand t-shirt sur un bas de jogging.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Severus Rogue avait commencé à la voir au delà des apparences et qu'il devait à chaque cours endurer une mini torture de plus en plus insupportable. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laissait paraître.

Hermione était persuadée que ce soir serait juste une cours sans rien de spécial mais elle se trompait. Sa fatigue se lisait sur son visage et dans ses gestes et cela n'échappa pas à Rogue. Il se montra étrangement prévenant et patient durant le cours. Voyant que la jeune fille était dans le brouillard, Severus lui dit qu'elle devrait partir, qu'ils finiraient la potion un autre jour.

Elle se leva pour partir. Mais au moment de lui dire au revoir leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et dans la tête de Severus plus rien n'eut d'importance à part le fait qu'il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et joignit le geste à la pensée.

Le baiser, d'abord très doux devint rapidement passionnel. Le monde qui les entourait n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Il la repoussa, et lui demanda de partir mais elle refusa.

" Professeur je...  
-Hermione va-t-en.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je t'en pis, va-t-en. "

Il se détourna d'elle de peur de céder une nouvelle fois à la tentation.

Hermione ne voulait pas laisser tomber si prés du but mais elle s'y résigna .Après tout l'année était loin d'être finie. D'ici juin, elle trouverait bien un moyen de retourner la situation. Elle s'en alla donc, comme il le lui demandait.

Une fois seul, Severus balaya d'un revers de main toutes les affaires qui encombraient son bureau. Un porte plume en verre se brisa en touchant le sol. Il se tailla la main en voulant le ramasser. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et regarda le sang couler. Il ne chercha pas à arrêter les saignements, l'entaille était peu profonde elle se cicatriserait d'elle même.. si jamais l'hémorragie ne stoppait pas, c'était même encore mieux, car pour la première fois en dix-sept ans, il regretta son choix. Pour la première fois, il regretta son amitié avec Lucius Malefoy, et plus que tout il regretta d'avoir signé ce pacte.

Toutes le serpantard des 7eme année étaient toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres, à par peut-être Pansy. En effet, pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la fille de Lucius était à Serpantard.

Finalement le sang cessa de couler et Severus arrangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique et prépara ses cours pour le lendemain essayant en vain de se sortir Hermione de la tête.

Les jours passèrent jusqu'au vacances de Noël. Rogue s'efforçait d'ignorer Hermione pour ne pas craquer. Chaque jour, la voir ranimait le feu qui brûlait au fond de lui. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne se comportait plus de la même manière durant les cours de potion. Elle ne levait plus la main, elle se mettait au fond de la classe, faisant en sorte de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Pendant les vacances Hermione, Pansy, Harry et Drago restèrent au château. Les deux jeunes filles essayaient de faire naître un début d'amitié entre les deux garçon, en, vain. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas.

Le week-end avant Noël une sortie à Prés-au-Lard fut organisée. L'occasion idéale de faire les courses de dernières minutes.

Tout en marchant aux côtés de Harry, Hermione pensa à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue au village. Cela paraissait avoir eu lieu il y'a une éternité alors qu'en réalité ça datait d'à peine un mois. La distance que Severus mettait entre eux lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Secouant sa tête, comme pour la purger de ses idées noires, elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui lui parlait.

" Elle est sympa Pansy. On parle souvent tous les deux.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Dommage que tu ne parles pas aussi à Drago.  
-Hermione, tu sais que je t'adore mais là tu me demande la lune. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es amie avec lui !  
-Parce qu'il était là quand j'ai eus besoin de lui.  
-Ouais c'est vrai ! Je suis trop nul ! J'avais oublié !  
-Laisse tomber. Je dois aller à la librairie. Je présume que tu préfères aller rejoindre Pansy aux trois balais. "

Harry la regarda surpris se demandant comment elle pouvait être au courant.

" Pansy et moi on parle beaucoup aussi ! " et elle partit en riant

La librairie était sombre et pleine d'allées encombrées. Quiconque aurait voulu s'y cacher n'aurait eu aucun problème.

Hermione rechercha le rayon sur les potions, elle voulait faire un cadeau à Rogue. Il y'avait plusieurs exemplaires uniques, elle se baissa pour regarder les titres. Elle choisit un livre qui traitait des potions médicinales et de leurs effets secondaires.

En se relevant elle heurta une personne qui passait derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser. C'était lui ! Ils étaient face à face, incapable du moindre geste. Finalement , à bout de patience, Hermione posa son livre et attrapa Severus par la nuque, l'obligeant à coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser et la plaqua contre le mur. Tous deux laissaient leurs main glisser sur le corps de l'autre. Hermione n'avait jamais ressentit de telles émotions. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Severus posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

" Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit.  
-Parce que je suis ton élève ? elle s'était risquée à le tutoyer, cela ne le gêna pas.  
-Non, selon la loi sorcière tu es majeure. Et si c'était juste ça, ce serait tellement simple.  
-Ce que je peux être naïve, s'écria Hermione en se reculant violemment. Je sais où est le problème. C'est mon sang ! Je ne suis qu'une enfant de moldu qui souillerait la pureté des Rogue . "

La jeune fille était consciente qu'elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchement mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aime son nom, ou bien parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

Severus voulut le contredire mais il fut interrompu par Drago qui cria dans la librairie pour appeler Hermione.

" Hermione, t'es où ? Je sais que t'es là, c'est Saint Potter qui me la dit. "

La préfète en chef s'enfui rapidement pour rejoindre son frère en prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier le livre qu'elle avait poser, laissant un Severus Rogue complètement désappointé.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AUX TROIS BALAIS.

Harry et Pansy étaient attablé en retrait, ils se tenaient la main. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione était dans la confidence, mais Drago ne devait pas savoir.  
Ils se demandait souvent comment ils avaient pu en arrivé ici. Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le principal sujet de conversation étaient Hermione, puis peu à peu c'était devenu plus personnel. Harry appréciait Pansy car quand il était avec elle, ce n'était pas le survivant qu'elle voyait mais un garçon comme les autres. Avec elle, il ne se sentait pas différent, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. En fait il était bien tout simplement.

RAR

Kyana HLD: Et oué t'es trop trop forte! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Keana: Nous verrons bien où l'objectif d'Hermione va la mener.

Hermylove: Voilà la prochaine suite! lol.

Kiki: Je suis ravie que cette fic continue de te plaire. Voilà la suite! Bisous. Biche (seulement pour toi!;-))


	12. chap 12

Chap. 12

Le matin de Noël Hermione, Harry, Drago et Pansy se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux ensemble. Harry et Pansy ne purent cacher leur relation à Drago plus longtemps. Ce dernier le prit très mal, mais Hermione réussit à la calmer en argumentant par le fait qu'eux aussi ils cachaient des choses à Harry. Et comme c'était le moment des aveux, elle donna à Harry la lettre de sa mère pour qu'il puisse la lire. Malheureusement, l'effet espéré n'eut pas lieu, ce fut même le contraire. Harry et Drago s'entendaient encore moins et ils entamèrent une dispute. Hermione les laissa faire, elle en avait marre de toujours les calmer. Et elle s'intéressa, avec Pansy, à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Hermione reçut un livre de Harry, une veste de Pansy, une plume qui prend des notes toute seule de la part de Drago et ses parents, les Granger bien sur, lui envoyèrent de l'argent pour qu'elle s'achète ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Quand tous les paquets furent déballaient, il en restait encore un. Emballé dans un papier rouge et vert. Il y avait une carte dessus, Drago s'en saisit.

« H.G ? Hermione c'est pour toi !  
«-Il y'a le nom de l'expéditeur ?  
«-Non juste tes initiales. »

A l'intérieur, il y'avait un écrin bleu roi contenant une rose en rubis rattachée à une fine chaîne en or. Hermione pensa que cela venait de Severus, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle ne l'avait plus revu seule à seul depuis la librairie. Il lui manquait. Elle accrocha le bijou autour de son cou. C'est alors qu'elle trouva un petit parchemin doré dans le papier cadeau, dessus était écrit à l'encre argentée : J'aimerais être ton sang pour couler dans tes veines et faire battre ton cœur. Là elle eut la certitude que le collier venait bien de Severus.

Elle alla sa changeais pour le repas de midi qui devait avoir lui dans la grande salle. Elle trouvait que, le pull rouge qu'elle avait prévu ne mettait pas son pendentif assez en valeur. Elle mit un pull noir à col danseuse et une jupe en soie noire qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves et les professeurs mangeaient à la même table.  
Comme si le hasard était de leur bord, Hermione et Severus se trouvèrent à côtés. Au début du repas, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et ne l'en retira qu'au moment où cela risquait de se remarquer, quand les élèves commencèrent à partir. Hermione quant à elle, elle essaya d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins cohérente avec une sixième année qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Harry et Drago quittèrent la table très tôt au grand désespoir de Pansy qui de faire la conversation avec McGonagall et cette dernière lui faisait très peur.

SALLE SUR DEMANDE

« Bordel, Potter t'as intérêt que ce que t'as à me dire soit important, si tu veux pas avoir une autre jolie cicatrice.  
«-Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?  
«-Evidemment, c'est ma sœur espèce de crétin.  
«-Tu vas avoir une occasion de le prouver.  
«-Ah ouais et comment ?  
«-Tu vas m'aider à faire annuler le pacte. Je suis sur que c'est possible. Je ferais tout pour que Hermione n'épouse pas ce bâtard de Rogue.  
«-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. A part bien sûr pour le coté bâtard. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ils se serrèrent la mais dans un accord muet de trêve.

« Il est bien évident, Malefoy que Hermione ne doit rien savoir. Elle nous empêcherait de mener ce projet à son terme. Elle considérerait ça comme un manque de respect envers Rogue. Elle respecte trop de personne qui n'en valent pas la peine »

Quand Severus quitta la table, Hermione se déplaça à côtés de Pansy.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es toute rouge ?  
«-Il fait chaud.  
«-Euh t'es sure que tout va bien ? Tu dois avoir de la fièvre va à l'infirmerie !  
«-Ouais t'as raison j'ai la fièvre. »

Hermione se précipita hors de la salle. Oh oui elle avait la fièvre, mais elle doutait fort que Pomfresh puisse faire quelque chose. La seule personne qui pouvait la guérir était celle qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle. Le besoin qu'elle avait de lui se manifestait de toutes sortes de manières. Aussi bien mentales que physiques. Hermione granger en essayant de séduire Severus Rogue s'était fait prendre à son propre piége.

Malgré le fait qu'il neige et qu'elle ne soit que très légèrement vêtue, elle sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle resta immobile, regardant la forêt interdite, ne sentant pas le froid. Par contre, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

« Joli collier, Miss Granger.  
-Je trouve aussi professeur »

Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, puis il descendit vers la partie de sa clavicule qui était dénudée.

« On pourrait nous voir.  
-Alors rentre avec moi, proposa Severus.  
-D'accord. »

Le plus discrètement possible, ils se glissèrent dans le château jusqu'aux appartements privés de Severus. Ils s 'embrassaient à chaque coin de couloirs et ils mirent assez longtemps à atteindre leur destination.

Une fois arrivé, les chose devinrent plus sérieuses, les baisers plus fougueux, les mains plus baladeuses. Mais quand il passa ses mains sous son pull elle recula.

« Je suis désolé, mais ça va trop vite. »

Severus pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Il était stupide, elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui. Et ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation normale. Il s'assit sur son canapé et l'attira pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant bercer par la respiration de l'homme. Il aurait aimé que cela dure éternellement mais il devait d'abord lui dire quelque chose.

« Hermione, je dois t'avouer une action que j'ai faîtes, il y'a longtemps, et que je ne pensais pas un jour regretter…, il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas comment amener la chose, heureusement Hermione vint à son secours.

«-Et maintenant, tu regrettes, à cause de moi. C'est ça ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Hermione sourit, elle avait compris qu'il allait lui parlait du pacte, elle avait gagnée. Elle décida donc de prendre les devants. Si elle le laissait parlait le premier et qu'après elle lui dise être la fille Malefoy, il risquait de ne pas la croire.

« Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler. Du pacte qui dit que tu dois épouser la fille de Lucius Malefoy. Je me trompe ?

«-Comment peux-tu savoir une telle chose ? »

La jeune fille n'eut jamais à répondre car le cerveau de Severus fit son boulot et qu'il le déduisit de lui-même. Cette constatation n'eut pas vraiment l'effet qu'avait espéré la jeune fille. Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui. Il semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il réussit cependant à métisser ses émotions pour lui demander :

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais que tu es la fille de Lucius et que tu sais ce que cela implique.

«-Drago, m'a donné une lettre de Narcissia le soir après que je sois rentré de l'hôpital.

«-Et tu comptait me le dire quand ? la voix de Rogue était de plus en plus froide.

«-J'attendais le bon moment, expliqua Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

«-Je vais vous le dire le bon moment ! C'était avant que vous me demandiez ces cours particuliers, avant que vous commenciez votre stupide comédie ! Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors des cours normaux avant que je sois obligé de vous épousé. Allez vous en ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione devint douloureux quand Rogue la vouvoya et il se brisa totalement quand il lui demanda de partir. Elle avait voulu qu'il l'aime et le résultat se montrait catastrophique. Elle l'aimait et lui la détestait encore plus qu'avant.

SALLE COMMUNE DES PREFETS EN CHEF.

Harry et Drago avaient prévenu Pansy de leur intention de faire annuler le pacte. La jeune fille approuva aussitôt et se proposa de les aider dans leurs recherches.

« En plus je suis sure que Hermione est amoureuse, la preuve le collier. Ce mariage gâcherait sa vie ! Très bien commençons tout de suite, on est tranquille elle est à l'infirmerie. »

Ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Chacun chercha de son côté. Au bout de deux heures de travail, ils avaient réussi à rassembler plusieurs informations mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il leur en fallait plus mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il faudrait qu'ils reviennent plus tard et séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

La jeune préfète en chef n'alla pas manger le soir. Elle passa la moitié de la nuit à pleurer.

A suivre…

RAR.

Eldiablo: Je suis assez surprise que tu ne m'ai pas demandé la suite! lol en tout cas la voilà!

diabolikvampyr: Et bien maintenant tu attends la suite de la suite ;-))

Violette ou ceresse: J'espére que tu profite bien de tes vacances. En ce qui conserne Harry et Pansy, c'est venu naturellement pour moi vu le contexte de la fic, mais je pense pas que ça me ferait le même effet dans les livres lol. Bisous.

stephanie: Voilà la suite.

Keana: Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu (voire même beaucoup) courts mais poutant j'essais de les allonger mais j'y arrive pas, c'est pour ça que je fais des mises à jour assez fréquentes.

Hermylove: Ca y'est il le sais. Je présume que tu t'attendais à cette réaction? lol Bisous.

Kyana HLD: Et bien voilà il le sais! Alors contente ou pas? lol. Heureusement qu'il reste le pacte. Bisous.

Val: Et bien la suite et pour maintenant.J'epére que ça te va.

Sweety: Si tu relis les chapitres sur TWWO tu t'es surement rendu compte des changements apporter à l'histoire. Alors tu préféres la 1ere ou la 2eme version?

superfan: Merci.(Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre)

EtoileAuSucre: Désolé pour le coté trop court des chapitres mais c'est compensé par des mises à jours fréquentes ;-)

Kiki: Alors toi t'es vraiment chanceuse, j'aurais reçu ta review 30 minutes plus tard, j'aurais pas pu te répondre. En tout cas je suis ravie de ne pas te faire perdre ton adoration du couple Hermi/Sevi qui est aussi mon préféré. Bisous


	13. chap 13

Chap. 13

Les cours de potion étaient un vrai torture pour Hermione. Rogue était désagréable au possible avec elle. Aucune de ses erreurs ne passait inaperçue aux yeux perçants du terrible professeur de potion. Certes les fautes que pouvaient commettre Hermione étaient très rares en temps normal mais l'hostilité de Severus à son égard la perturbait et la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

C'est le cœur lourd et à reculons que la jeune fille descendait aux cachots. Cela n'échappa pas à ses mais qui redoublèrent leurs efforts pour faire annuler le pacte. Mais ce pacte était la seule chose qui permettait à la préfète de continuer. L'espoir d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car oui, c'était bien de l'amour, elle le savait, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Ce pacte était sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour reconquérir Severus.

Severus regarda les élèves de septième année griffondor/serpantard quitter sa classe. C'était son dernier de cour de la journée, le plus éprouvant aussi. Hermione avait reprit son attitude effacée et avait rejoint le fond de la classe. Il ne savait plus exactement quels étaient ses sentiments face à la jeune fille. Pendant un certain temps, il avait cru l'aimait mais elle s'était jouée de lui, de ses sentiments et pour cela il la détestait. L'aimait-il encore ? Probablement. Mais cela était sans importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Toute sa vie, il avait fait en sorte de garder son cœur loin de ses niaiseries d'adolescents. L'amour n'était pas un cadeau auquel il avait droit. Que ce soit avec Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Le mois d'avril arrivait à grand pas et la situation entre Rogue et Hermione en était toujours au point mort. La jeune fille se demandait de plus en plus si un jour elle pourrait espérer fonder une famille avec son futur mari.

Harry, Drago et Pansy étaient dans le salon des appartements de préfet en chef. Hermione, une fois de plus avait mystérieusement disparu dés le matin comme elle le faisait souvent le samedi et dimanche. Ses amis pensaient qu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Cela restait tout de même au stade des suppositions, la préfète étant très discrète sur ses activités. Son frère avait émis l'hypothèse qu petit ami mais Harry lui avait fait remarquer qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'attitude d'une fille qui vient de voir son amoureux quand elle revenait, de plus Hermione n'aurait pas entamé une liaison avec un homme tout en sachant qu'à la fin de ses études, elle devrait en épouser un autre, bien qu'elle porta toujours le mystérieux collier de noël qu'elle prenait soin de dissimuler sous ses habits.. Cela fit que Harry pensa à demander quelque chose à Drago.

« Est-ce que le ministère t'a envoyé les papiers ?  
« -Non pour la cinquième fois depuis ce matin !  
«-Si ça continue, on ne l'aura jamais à temps pour faire annuler le mariage et Hermione sera prisonnière de ce type pour le reste de sa vie. Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Harry.  
«-Calme-toi, l'apaisa Pansy. Tu connais l'administration, c'est très long. On a envoyé la demande en début de semaine. Je t'assure qu'on l'aura avant le mariage. Le contre-pacte arrivera à temps. Du moins je l'espère. »

En effet, après plusieurs heures de recherches, Pansy, Drago et Harry avaient trouvé un contre-pacte. Malheureusement pour eux il y'avait une démarche administrative très longue. Les personnes ayant signé le pacte originel ne pouvaient faire la demande du contre-pacte, par contre les signataires du pacte devaient le signer le contre-pacte. Donc Narcissia, Lucius et Severus étaient indispensables. Décidément, la situation se compliquait de plus en plus. Le service auquel ils avaient fait appel pour avoir le document était en réalité un sous service d'un des bureaux du ministère. Sans compter que son importance était tellement peu importante qu'il n'avait même pas de représentant à Londres et qu'il avait était délocalisé à Salem pour désencombrer le ministère.

C'était le soir, le couvre feu était passé depuis bien longtemps mais Hermione ne voulait pas regagner sa chambre. Trop grande, trop froide, trop vide. Elle savait qu'elle risquait, à tout moment de tomber sur Rusard ou un professeur, mais elle s'en moquait. Au fond peut-être même que c'est ce qu'elle voulait tomber sur un professeur, mais pas n'importe lequel, elle voulait tomber sur LUI. Mais en cette soirée, Merlin ne lui était pas favorable et la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer dans les couloirs était la pire qu'elle puisse imaginer.

Elle prenait le chemin de la bibliothèque, espérant profiter de l'obscurité pour faire un tour dans la réserve. Elle avait déjà lu quelques ouvrages interdits qui s'étaient révélés fort intéressants. Seulement elle n'arriva jamais à destination. Au détour d'un couloir, elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'une personne mal intentionnée la guettait dans l'ombre.

« Et ho ! Il y'a quelqu'un ? Répondez ce n'est pas drôle. »

Mais sa voix ne fit que se répercuter dans un écho avant de mourir. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle haussa les épaule avant de poursuivre son chemin. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son bras droit et la força à se retourner. Voyant à qui elle avait à faire, elle ne pû réprimer un cri mai il lui posa une main sur la bouche, avant de la menacer avec un couteau :

« Excuse-moi, je sais qu'un couteau c'est pas le summum de la classe mais la d'où je viens, il nous prenne nos baguettes.

«-Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? arriva à demander Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

«-Je suis venu pour toi mon amour. J'ai du me battre avec les médecins mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper pour venir jusqu'à toi. Et maintenant qu'on est à nouveau ensemble, je les laisserais pas nous séparer. Mais ils vont chercher à me renfermer, je la sais. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution. Mourir. Je vais te tuer ma douce, et après je viendrais te rejoindre. Il n'y aura plus personne pour nous empêcher de nous aimer. Je te le jure.

«-Non, Ron, non. Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-elle pour essayer de gagner du temps, en espérant qu'un professeur ou Rusard et la bonne idée de faire un tour de son coté.

«-Chut, la fit taire le rouquin. Je sais ce que tu désire. Et je vais exaucer ton vœu, être avec moi pour toujours. »

Il rapprocha encore plus le couteau de la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle commença à se débattre. De rage Ron laissa échapper son arme et se mit à frapper Hermione avec ses pieds et ses poings, la jeune fille tomba à terre mais son bourreau ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le bruit attira le concierge :

« Alors, Miss Teigne, ils sont où ses chers élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. »

En entendant cela Ron prit la fuite. Mais avant, il releva Hermione, l'embrassa sauvagement et lui murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais te chercher. »

La jeune femme réussit à ressembler le peut de forces qui lui rester pour partir avant l'arrivée du concierge. Elle courrait sans regarder vraiment où elle allait. Ses pas la conduirent jusqu'aux cachots, devants les appartements de professeur Rogue. Elle s'arrêta, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. En posant sa main sur son ventre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une plaie qui saignait abondamment. Ne voulant ni rendre de compte, ni tout expliquer à Harry, Pansy, Drago, elle se résolut à frapper à la porte de Severus.

Le professeur qui c'était couché de bonne heure fut réveillé au milieu d'un rêve plutôt agréable qui mettait en scène Hermione, comme beaucoup de ses rêves en ce moment. Il voulu se rendormir pour pouvoir poursuivre son superbe songe. Les coups contre la porte se firent plus insistants, obligeant Rogue à se lever. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et s'apprêta à dire à son importunant visiteur de repasser plus tard.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant face à une Hermione en sang. Cette dernière qui avait utilisé ses ultimes forces contre la porte se laissa tomber dans les bras de son professeur. Celui-ci la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé de son salon. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, à croire que finalement c'était son amour pour elle qui l'avait emporté sur sa haine.

« Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais elle s'autorisa un sourire quand elle remarqua qu'il l'avait tutoyée.

« Hermione, réponds-moi, par Merlin, s'inquiéta Severus.

«-C'est Ron, dit-elle simplement

«-Comment est possible ?

«-Je l'ignore. Il m'a juste dit qu'il… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, une douleur soudaine lui traversant le corps. Elle était très pâle et sa souffrance se lisait sur ses traits. Severus la repris dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'infirmerie. Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme. Elle se sentait si bien, à sa place. Elle profita de chaque seconde du trajet qui lui parut bien trop court.

Arrivé à destination, il la posa doucement sur un des lits avant de faire une rapide résumé à Pomfresh. L'infirmière alla dans une salle annexe pour chercher de quoi guérir la Griffondor.

Profitant du fait qu'il soient seuls, Severus embrassa Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonner et qu'il l'aimait encore. Malgré ses douleurs, la rouge et or se sentit de suite beaucoup mieux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ronald Weasley ne te fera plus de mal, murmura-t-il.

«-Non, Severus, ne vas pas à sa recherche, supplia Hermione, il est dangereux.

«-Je me moque que l'on me fasse du mal, mais je ne peux pas tolérer que l'on fasse du mal à une personne qui compte pour moi. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter l'infirmerie et se rendit dans son bureau tenant un cheveux roux dans sa main. Il l'avait récupéré sur la robe de sa future femme et comptait faire un sort de localisation avec. Maintenant qu'il avait admis ses sentiments envers Hermione, il ne laisserait plus jamais qui conque lui faire du mal. Surtout pas ce fou de Weasley ! Seulement Hermione avait raison sur un point : il ne pouvait pas y allait seul. Il contacta par cheminée le directeur de l'école pour l'informer des événements de la soirée.

Albus se montra fort coopérant avec le professeur de potion et ne posa pas de question sur la raison qui avait poussé Hermione à aller Severus plutôt qu'une autre personne. Quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre répondirent présent pour une mission d'urgence. Le directeur rassembla les troupes pendant que Severus lançait le sort de localisation.

Le sort indiqua que Ron se trouvait à Pré au Lard dans la cachette dont c'était servie Sirius durant la 4eme année du trio. Pris de surprise le jeune homme se défendit tout de même. Trois des ses assaillants furent blessés avant que Severus ne l'assomme avec une bonne vieille méthode moldue : un coup derrière la tête. Rogue avait ressentit une intense satisfaction en faisant cette action.

La matin, Ronald Weasley avait rejoint l'hôpital psychiatrique où il avait été placé dans une cellule capitonnée dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Cette fois il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne.

A suivre…

RAR

LaskaMalfoy : Tu peux me dire où serait l'intérêt d'une histoire si elle est simple ? Mais bon je trouve que ce chapitre la simplifie quand même, heureusement qu'il y'en aura d'autres pour la compliquée. Lol. Bisous.

Keana : Moi non plus je n'aime pas spécialement quand Severus est en colére mais il faut quand même reconnaître qu'il avait de bonnes raison de l'être.

Just Hope : Et oui Rogue n'était pas très content de s'être fait manipuler. C'est assez normal.

Marie Snape : Merci pour ta gentille review. Et voilà la suite.

Sweety : Personnellement, je préfère la seconde version, je trouve qu'elle a plus de substance. Enfin je suis contente que tu aimes les deux. Lol.

Hermylove : Et voilà j'ai tout réparer il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que personne ne viendra tout casser ;-))). Bisous.

Kiki : Il l'a envoyée balader mais elle l'avait bien cherché, il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité tout de suite, mais bon tout s'arrange. Bisous. Biche ;-))))))))

Eldiablo : Si ça peux te rassurer je peux te dire que je suis incapable d'écrire une fic qui finit mal, à part pour Ron mais lui c'est un cas à part. Lol. Bisous.

Xyrae : Ouaw j'avais rarement vu une review aussi longue lol, mais comme je ne suis pas plus douée pour les longues réponses aux reviews que pour les longs chapitres, la réponse ne sera pas très longue. Tu vois que tout s'arrange pour nos deux tourtereaux. En ce qui concerne Drago, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour qu'il ne soit plus seul (en fait c'est déjà fait vu que la fic écrite sur papier est finie. ;-)) Bisous.

KYANA HLD : Tu vois bien, comme promis, tout s'arrange. Mais il ne pouvait pas bien réagir après s'être fait manipuler, sinon ce n'aurait pas été tout à fait roguien, il lui fallait un temps de réflexion. Bisous.

EtoileAuSucre : Mais non, je trouve que la réaction de Rogue était justifiée, Hermione l'a manipulé et ça lui a pas plus. Mais tout est bien maintenant. Bisous.


	14. chap 14

Chap. 14

Dés qu'Hermione se sentit mieux et pu sortir de l'infirmerie, elle et Severus eurent une longue discussion qui s'avéra très prometteuse pour l'avenir. Comme la jeune fille s'endormi, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, mais il ne sa passa rien. D'ailleurs, elle passa un si bonne nuit qu'elle se résolut à rejoindre son futur mari tout les soirs qui ne s'en plaignait pas, bien qu'il ne se passe rien de plus. Ils dormaient juste ensemble, c'est tout.

Les ASPIC approchaient à grand pas et Hermione se résolut à dormir dans sa chambre. La période de révisons qui précède immanquablement les examens avait fait d'elle une véritable boulle de nerfs. En plus de ça, s'ajoutait le stress de devoir dire la vérité aux Malefoy. L'été arrivait et avec lui la saison du mariage. Même si elle n'en avait pas parler avec Severus, elle aurait aimé un beau mariage. Avec ses amis , sa famille, Malefoy et Granger. Elle laissa tomber les révisons. De toutes façon, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait pris une décision et elle avait besoin de Severus pour la mettre en place.

BUREAU DE SEVERUS.

« Severus, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi voir quelqu'un…  
« -Qui ?  
« -Mon père.  
« -Le quel ?  
« -Tu crois vraiment que si je devais aller voir Jeremy Granger, j'aurais eu peur d'y aller seule.  
« -Et toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir Lucius Malefoy maintenant ?  
« -Il faudra bien le faire, tôt ou tard. Je t'assure que sa me perturbe dans mon travail, demain c'est le début des ASPIC et je veux être au meilleur de mes capacités. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je règle se problème aujourd'hui. S'il te plait !  
« -Très bien. Rendez vous dans le hall à 14 heure.  
« -Merci ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup, l'embrassa et partit en coup de vent. Severus la regarda et sourit. Et oui, il souriait mais seulement grâce à elle et jamais en public.

La jeune fille alla retrouver ses amis et leur raconta que McGonagall l'avait autorisé à se rendre à la bibliothèque de Pré au Lard pour qu'elle puisse faire des recherches complémentaires.

MANOIR DES MALEFOY.

Hermione se tenait aux côtés de Severus, admirant la maison qui était devant elle. Toute blanche avec un toit d'ardoise, immense, démesurée, de quatre étages avec de grands balcons. Les jardins s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares, avec des fleurs et des arbres bien entretenus.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. C'est ici qu'elle aurait du grandir. Avec ses parents et son frère. Elle aurait du savoir d'où elle venait et vers où elle allait.

Severus l'entoura de ses bras pour l'encourager. Elle leva la main et sonna. Un elfe de maison vint leur ouvrir. Ils furent introduis dans un grand hall tout en marbre

Le maître de maison descendit un escalier. « Le diable dans toute sa splendeur, pensa Hermione »

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, Hermione regrettait. Son courage s'évaporait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

« Severus, mon cher ami, pourquoi m'as tu amené cette sang-de-bourbe chez moi ? »

Lucius Malefoy avait le pouvoir, il le savait, il en abusait. Il regardait Hermione comme si elle était le dernier des cafards ayant foulé cette terre.

« Lucius, nous avons une chose très importante à t'apprendre. Et arrête avec ta comédie anti-enfants de moldus !

«- Quand on tient un rôle trop longtemps, il reste des traces.

«-Lucius, soupira Severus, c'est très important.

« -Tu as l'air bien inquiet, que ce passe-t-il ?

« -Tu devrais t'asseoir. Ce serait plus prudent. »

Lucius regarda Severus avec méfiance et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Alors, quel est le problème ?  
« -Je ne crois pas que le mot problème soit vraiment adapté à la situation. Comment dire ? Des fois il se passe des choses… Commença Severus.  
« -Arrête de tournez autour du pot, le coupa Malefoy. Dis moi ce que Granger fais chez moi !  
« -Euh et bien voilà. Hermione est ta fille. »

Malefoy se leva, se servit un verre de Whisky et l'avala cul sec. Il se versa un autre verre mais ne le but pas. Il parla, mais c'était plus pour lui même que pour les autres personnes présentes.

« Hermione, Narcissia a toujours aimé ce prénom. C'était flagrant, et pourtant je n'est rien vu., il secoua la tête et bu son Whisky. Mais tu es à Gryffondor, comment est-ce possible ? Les Malefoy n'ont jamais étaient dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Je n'y comprend rien.

« -C'est pourtant logique, j'étais sensé être une enfant de moldus, jamais je n'aurais été acceptée par votre maison fétiche, répliqua Hermione. »

Lucius marchait de long en large, Hermione se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« -Et maintenant, que fait-on ?  
« -A propos de quoi ? demanda Lucius.  
« -Du pacte, du mariage de tout ?  
« -La date du mariage est fixée depuis longtemps pour le 18 juillet. Si ça ne te plait pas, il doit y avoir un moyen pour la changer. Tu peux choisir la robe, les invités que tu veux. La cérémonie est censée se dérouler ici. Je … je dois vous laissez. J'ai des choses à faire.  
« -Attendez ! l'appela Hermione. vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? Je suis votre fille, ça fait sept ans que vous me méprisez. C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« -Tu devrais aller voir ta mère. »

Et il partit, évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Il lui avait tant de mal. Il se sentait coupable, lui Lucius Malefoy. Et oui même lui avait des sentiments.

« Espèce de lâche, grogna Hermione entre ses dents. »

Un elfe de maison vint leur demander :

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
-Nous voulons voir Narcissia, ordonna Severus. Tu es prête ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Les retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille furent très émouvantes. Severus les laissa seules. Narcissia se montra beaucoup plus émotive et heureuse de revoir sa fille. Elle s'en voulait pour tout les moments qu'elle avait manqués, les espoirs et les peines qu'elles n'avaient pas partagés.

Très vite, l'atmosphère devint plus légère et les deux femmes eurent une conversation comme n'importe quelle mère et sa fille. Hermione lui parlait de ses rêves, de ses projets et Narcissia était comblée de voir sa famille se reformer peut à peut. Certes, Lucius n'avait pas encore perdu son manteau de froidure mais cela viendrait, les habitudes en la vie rude.

Il était plus de 20h quand Hermione et Severus rentrèrent à Poudlard libéré d'un poids. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que chacun retourne vaquait à ses occupations. Hermione passa la nuit à réviser et Severus passa la nuit à penser à Hermione entrain de réviser.

Durant le semaine des examens, Hermione fut irritable avec tout le monde. Grâce à la complicité de Dobby, elle avait réussi à se faire une réserve de caféine. Personne ne pouvait la calmer. Severus ne la vit même pas une heure entière pendant la semaine. Le vendredi après midi était consacré à la dernière épreuve, celle de potion.

« Allez un petit effort, s'encourageait mentalement hermione. ne pense pas à Severus. Respire voilà. Je prépare la potion, je vois la potion, je suis la potion.(1). Oups je crois que je suis en train de faire empirer la situation. Respire, Hermione, respire ! »

Bien entendu, tout ce passa pour le mieux. Comme d'habitude, elle était la seule à douter de ses capacités.

Après son épreuve, la jeune fille alla dans le parc cet s'allongea prés du lac, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil. Elle pensa à l'avenir, elle espérait avoir des enfants. Elle s'amusa à imaginer à qu'elles maisons le choixpeau magique aller les envoyer. Bien qu'elle n'aurait dix-huit ans qu'en septembre, elle se sentait prête pour la vie de famille. Elle voulait devenir chercheuses en potions, sur ce point elle n'avait pas mentit à Severus, avoir un petit laboratoire privé, pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants tout en travaillant à domicile. Bien sur, seulement si Severus était d'accord.

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle joua avec le collier que lui avait offert Severus à Noël et qui ne l'avait plus quitter depuis. Un hibou se posa sur ses jambes et lui tendit sa patte à laquelle était accroché un mot.

« Rendez vous ce soir à 22 heures. A toi pour toujours Severus. »

Elle était en avance, comme d'habitude. Quand Severus lui avait demander de venir c'était surtout pour savoir comment c'était passé ses examens. Mais la conversation dériva et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à s'embrasser comme si ils étaient en manque de l'autre. Severus faisait de son mieux pour rester dans la limite du raisonnable et ne pas devenir trop entreprenant. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Hermione pris les devants.

Cette nuit-là, dans le appartements du professeur Rogue, une ex-élève découvrit l'amour à tout les sens du terme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A suivre…

(1) c'est une réplique inspirée d'une des réplique de Miss Détective le film avec Sandra Bullock.

RAR

Eldiablo : Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer l'incohérence à propos du repas de Noël, j'arrangerais cela dés que possible. Encore merci.

Kyana HLD : Ouf cette fois ci les extraterrestres n'ont pas squatté ta review ;-)) J'espère que la suite te plait. Bisous.

Keana : Cette fois-ci promis, Ron ne reviendra pas jouer les perturbateurs.

Xyrae : Ron est définitivement hors circuit, je te l'assure et pour ce qui est du pacte, tu auras ta réponse au chapitre suivant, parole de Scarlett.

LaskaMalfoy : Tu sais que c'est assez rageant quand quelqu'un sait à l'avance ce que tu vas faire (ex : fille de Lucius, et contre pacte qui réserve de surprise). Mais d'un autre coté c'est aussi assez flatteur. Lol. Bisous.

Laetitia rogue : Et bien voilà la suite.

Cha-chan : Waow, quand j'ai commencé à mettre cette fic sur je m'attendais pas à plus de 50 reviews alors répondre à la 100éme ça me fait tout drôle, lol. Et vive les opposants à Ron ! Bisous.


	15. chap 15

Chap. 15

Le 18 juillet, le contre-pacte n'était toujours pas arrivé. Hermione allait épousé Severus.

Pansy, Drago et Harry étaient anéantis, ils avaient échoué. Il était 8h 30 et la cérémonie débutait à 11h. c'était trop tard ! Pansy avait promis à Hermione de l'aider à se préparer et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle y alla.

Pour l'occasion, des fleurs blanches avaient envahi tout l'espace du Manoir des Malefoy, donnant au lieu une féerie que l'on ne trouve que dans les contes. Tout était parfait.

Pansy monta lentement les marches pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie qu'elle trouva enfouie sous un mélange de tissu et de carton.

« Tu fais quoi là ?  
-Il m'arrive une catastrophe qui va plonger le monde dans le chaos le plus total.  
-Et plus précisément ?  
-J'ai perdu une chaussure. »

Hermione semblait si consternée que Pansy ne pu qu'éclater de rire. Elles se mirent à la recherche de la chaussure fugueuse qui s'était cachée derrière un carton sous le lit. A 10h 30 elle était prête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Pansy. Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. La jeune serpentard portait une robe de soie violette qu'Hermione avait choisi pour ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle avait commandé deux robes mais l'une d'entre elles resterait au fond de son carton. En effet, Hermione avait invité toute la famille Weasley et demander à Ginny d'être sa deuxième demoiselle d'honneur, mais tout les Weasley avaient décliné l'offre, trop honteux du mal que Ron avait fait autour de lui.

Pansy avertit son amie qu'il était temps d'y aller et elles descendirent toutes les deux vers le jardin ou devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Hermione remontait doucement l'allée aménagée au milieu des invités. Elle avançait seule, ayant refusé catégoriquement que Lucius la conduise à l'hôtel et Malefoy ayant refusé que M Granger l'accompagne. Elle était superbe. Sa robe d'un blancheur immaculée faisait ressortir le léger bronzage qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir an cette mi-été. Ses cheveux arrangés en un savant chignon qui laissait pendre quelques mèches était parsemé de perles blanches. La seule touche de couleur était la rose en rubis qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Severus, vêtu de gris anthracite, n'osait croire à son bonheur. Il allait épouser une femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout et qui l'aimait en retour.

La seule au tableau pour Hermione était qu'elle ne trouvait pas son frère dans la foule des invités.

PENDANT LA PREPARATION D'HERMIONE, MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE.

Drago entra comme un fou dans le bureau réservé aux pactes et contre-pactes. Une secrétaire leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

« Ce que je veux, c'est un contre-pacte que j'attends depuis plus d'un mois, et je le veux tout de suite !  
« -Monsieur ce n'est pas possible, mon patron n'est pas là et …  
« -Si vous ne voulez pas finir votre carrière dans un bureau aussi grand qu'une cellule d'Azkaban et sans fenêtre, je vous conseille de trouver une solution !  
«-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! Les contre pactes doivent passer une séries de vérifications pour vérifier que tout à bien était faits dans les règles. Un contre pacte mal fait est un contre pacte nul. »

Drago commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« Ecoutez moi bien mademoiselle, si vous ne me fournissez pas ce pacte, vous allez foutre la vie de ma sœur en l'air et dans ce cas il faudrait que je me charge de pourrir votre vie. Me suis-je montré assez clair ?

«-OH ! s'exclama la secrétaire. Je viens de me rappeler de la personne à qui vous me faite penser : Lucius Malefoy ! Votre père je présume ?

«-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

«-Il est pour tant évident. L'un comme l'autre il faudrait que vous appreniez qu'il ne suffit pas de s'appeler Malefoy pour que tout vous soit du ! La loi est la loi ! Je ne ferais pas une exception pour un fils à papa pourri gâté ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

Drago se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il se décida donc à la prendre par les sentiments.

« Quel âge avait vous ?demanda-t-il.

«-Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ?

«-Répondez, s'il vous plait, dit Drago de sa voix la plus douce.

«-Bientôt 17.

«-Comme ma sœur, elle doit épouser aujourd'hui un homme qui à vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ne l'aime pas et lui non plus. D'après sa meilleure amie, il est possible qu'elle ai renoncé à un homme dont elle était amoureuse. Je vous en pris, aidez moi à faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas enchaîner pour le reste de sa vie qui ne l'aimera jamais. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et Drago su qu'il avait gagner.

«-Ça risque d'être long et…

«-Faîtes de votre mieux, la coupa Drago.

«- il me faut le nom des signataires du pacte pour pouvoir le trouver et établir le contre pacte.  
« -C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
« -Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est indispensable !  
« -Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy et Severus Rogue. »

La secrétaire chercha dans ses fichiers et finit par trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Drago la dévisagea discrètement pendant qu'elle travaillait en vitesse. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur ses épaules dans un effet coiffé, décoiffé. Quand elle parlait, elle avait un accent français qui faisait soupçonner qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons vu qu'en plus elle avait le même âge que lui et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue à Poudlard. Il la trouvait très jolie, et se dit que pour se faire pardonner il devrait l'inviter à dîner. En même temps qu'elle travaillait elle aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discret coup d'œil vers Drago qu'elle trouvait certes arrogant mais indéniablement sexy.

"Ca y'est, j'ai fini ! s'écria la secrétaire.  
« -Parfait, on y va ! Vous savez transplanter ?  
« -Non, pas encore…  
« -Il y'a une cheminée ici ?  
« -Dans la salle à côté, Monsieur Malefoy.

«- Mes amis m'appellent Drago.

« - Je ne suis pas votre amie, répliqua-t-elle.

«-Cela peut s'arranger, après tout vous allez sauvez ma soeur. Et si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom.

«-Angèle Micalef. »

Ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre à leur point de chute.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la cérémonie avait déjà commencé. D'ailleurs, le prêtre-sorcier était même sur le point de poser la fatidique question.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, cria Drago. J'ai un contre-pacte. »

il couru jusqu'aux mariés, tirant Angèle par la main.

« Hermione, Severus, c'est bon tout va bien. Père, mère, signez le contre-pacte avec Severus et tout sera fini. »

Lucius, pourquoi aurait-il refusé de le faire et Narcissia soulagée pour se fille signèrent…

Harry et Pansy virent rejoindre Drago. La survivant serra la main du blond et lui tapa sur l'épaule. La guerre entre eux n'était plus.

…Angèle signa…

Pansy serra Drago dans ses bras, le félicita et reprit sa place aux côtés de Harry.

…Quand se fut son tour, Severus signa le contre-pacte sans la moindre hésitation avec un sourire que seule Hermione remarqua…

A suive… je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le prochain (qui est aussi le dernier) sera plus long.

RAR

Xyrae : Et oui Lucius Malefoy n'est pas homme à se laisser attendrir par qui que ce soit, même pas par sa fille ! En ce qui concerne Narcissia, elle n'est pas consciente que sa file est heureuse avec Severus, ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de sujet qui a été abordé lors de leur rencontre, c'était encore trop tôt. Et à la fin de ce chapitre, ils ne sont plus très proches. La suite bientôt promis. (réponse courte mais j'ai essayé de faire mieux pour rendre hommage a ta trééééééés longue review et pour te consoler des méchants de qui t'on réduit ta review précédente. Lol). Bisous.

LaskaMalfoy : Narcissia et Hermione n'ont pas parlé de Severus et Narcissia ne voit aucune raison qui l'empêche de signer. Pour les trois signataires tu avais raison mais Severus à signer, pourquoi ? je sais pas (enfin si je le sais mais je vais pas te le dire) Théorie d'Hermione enceinte erreur ! Bisous.

Diabolikvampyr : En cas de dépendance au fic Severus/Hermione, ne rein faire, continuer à en lire lol.

Estelle01 : Et bien la voilà la suite ! Bisous.

Eldiablo : Désolée mais les réactions de divers parties n'étaient pas au programme et même en cherchent, je n'ai pas trouver comment en mettre. En ce qui concerne les disputes Severus/Sirius ça me fait très plaisir que tu aime au moins tu viendra lire m'a prochaine fic en court d'écriture

dans laquelle ils se disputent pas mal ( a bon entendeur aussi ;-))) Bisous

Keana : Hermione n'a pas pu leur expliquer puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant. Et le mariage piouf ! annulé ! Bisous.

Kiki : Ne t'en fais pas pour le chapitre précédent pas reviewer je ne suis pas à la course aux reviews mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continus à lire ma fic. Bisous.


	16. ultime chapitre !

Chap. 16 (le dernier snif snif)

Hermione faisait sa valise. Elle s'était installé avec Severus après son départ de Poudlard. Comme elle regrettait ! Elle croyait qu'il l'aimait et il l'avait trahie. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Sa robe de mariée traînait sur le sol. Elle l'avait enlevée dés qu'elle était arrivée, elle lui donna un coup de pied de rage. Elle jetait ses habits dans la valise, plus qu'elle ne les y rangeait. Elle y avait cru ! Elle s'était donnée à lui, son premier amour, son premier amant.

Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais il la força à se retourner vers lui. Elle baissa la tête. Severus mis un genou à terre, sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il y'avait un superbe solitaire à l'intérieur.

« Hermione Granger, Malefoy ou peut importe ton nom, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
A quoi est-ce que tu joues Severus ?  
-Je ne joue pas. Mais aujourd'hui, on m'a donné une chance. Je ne veux t'épouser pas parce qu'un pacte m'y oblige mais parce que je t'aime. Oui je sais, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aime, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et pourtant c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans toute ma vie. Je m'en veux d'être la cause de tes larmes, mais si tu accepte ma demande, je te jure que je ferais en sorte que tu ne verses plus que des larmes de bonheur. Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai  
jamais. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Si je dois avoir des enfants, je serais heureux que tu sois leur mère. Quel que soit ton choix, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, personne ne lui avait jamais dit de si belles paroles.

« Dis quelque chose, mon amour. Par pitié…  
-Je t'aime.  
-Ca veux dire oui ? il se leva.  
-Oh oui ! »

Il passa le solitaire au doigt d'Hermione. Le bonheur qu'elle croyait avoir perdu, venait de revenir. Elle retrouva la protection des bras de Severus.

« Severus ?  
-Hummm ?  
-Tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais des enfants ?  
-Oui et …  
-Et il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y mette ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la poussa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse et passion, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à une autre femme.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

« Debout mon amour.  
-Waow, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.  
-Mon amour, il l'embrassa dans le cou, mon amour, encore un baiser sur les lèvres cette fois, mon amour. Encore?  
-Oui !  
-Mon amour, tu es prié de te lever parce qu'on a un mariage à préparer.  
-Ouais et en plus cette fois-ci c'est nous qui décidons ! Pas de Lucius Malefoy pour faire des choix à notre place. Rien que nous deux.  
-Tu préfères le chemin de Traverse ou Pré au Lard ?  
-Les deux c'est possible ? demanda innocemment Hermione.  
-Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi. »

La dater du mariage fut reportée au 23 août. Hermione choisit une robe simple mais élégante, Severus, lui pris un costume noir, malgré les supplications d'Hermione pour qu'il prenne de la couleur. Ils réservèrent une petite chapelle sorcière à Pré au Lard, firent faire les faire-part et commandèrent un repas chez un traiteur sorcier renommé du chemin de Traverse qui devait livrer au trois balais. Ils n'envoyèrent les invitations qu'une semaine avant le mariage. Ils préféraient éviter toutes tentatives de faire annuler ce mariage aussi.

Harry et Pansy installaient ensemble dans une petite maison du quartier résidentiel de Londres. Eux et Drago étaient très fiers d'avoir sauver leur amie des griffes du maître des cachots. Il y'avait un mois pile. Le lundi 18 août pour fêtait ça, ils étaient allés dîner ensemble et avaient fini la soirée chez Drago.

Ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps quand deux hiboux arrivèrent, un pour Drago et l'autre pour Harry et Pansy. L'écriture était la même sur les deux enveloppes. Ils les ouvrirent :« Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue,

On le plaisir de vous annoncer leur mariage pour ce samedi 23 août à la chapelle des licornes à Pré au Lard. La cérémonie commencera à 10h 30 et sera suivit d'une fête aux trois balais.

Merci de bien vouloir confirmer votre présence. »

« C'est… C'est une blague ? Drago je t'en prie rassure moi et dis moi que c'est encore une de tes idées tordues ! supplia Harry.  
-Non mais ça va pas ! Je n'aurais jamais eu une idée pareille ! Tu as ma parole. »

Pansy fut prit d'un rire nerveux. Quand elle se calma elle déclara :

« Je crois qu'on s'est planté sur toute la ligne. A moins que…  
-A moins que quoi ? hurla Harry  
-Drago, t'es sur qu'elle est fiable ton Angèle ?  
-Non mais oh ! Evidemment qu'elle est fiable ! »

En effet, Drago et Angèle s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis le mois dernier et ils semblaient très bien s'entendre.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on y va ou pas ? demanda Harry.  
-Il est hors de question que je rate le mariage de ma meilleure amie ! répondit Pansy catégorique. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, j'y vais seule ! Drago ?  
-Euh oui. Je vais quand même pas faire faux bon à ma sœur. Au fait vous croyez qu'Hermione voudra bien que je vienne avec Angèle ?  
-On a qu'à aller lui demander, proposa Pansy. »

Pansy envoya un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander de passer la soirée avec eux et la Gryffondor accepta.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre en super moment. Hermione leur avoua tout depuis le début. Ses trois amis eurent honte de leurs comportements mais elle leur dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et puis tout est bien qui finit bien !

Cette fois-ci le mariage eut lieu jusqu'à la fin. Severus et Hermione furent liés. Hermione rayonnait et tout le monde pu attester que Severus Rogue savait sourire. La journée fut parfaite.

Septembre arriva trop vite au goût des nouveaux mariés. Severus revenait passer tous les week-ends avec sa femme. Et ses élèves remarquèrent qu'il était moins sévère et plus compréhensif. Lui aussi se rendit compte de ces changements. L'amour l'avait changé. Hermione l'avait changé. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que les choses soient autrement.

Au mois de mai ce fut autour de Pansy et Harry de s'unir et l'année suivant, ce fut Drago et Angèle.

Trois ans après leur mariage, Hermione tomba enceinte. Severus abandonna son poste à Poudlard et s'associa aux recherches de sa femme. Mais avant cela, il s'assura que son remplaçant était un professeur digne de ce nom. Autrement dit que son remplaçant n'était pas Kyle Estar.

Leur premier enfant fur un garçon qui s'appela Jérôme. Cinq en plus tard, une fille du nom de Rachel vint s'ajouter à leur bonheur.

Ils élevèrent leurs enfants du mieux qu'ils le purent, chacun espérant que Jérôme et Rachel iraient dans la même maison qu'eux à Poudlard.

Hermione fut la première à être contentée car Jérôme fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il était sérieux, travailleur, tout comme sa mère. Rachel par contre alla à Serpantard à la grande joie de son père. Elle était une vraie petite renarde à l'affût du meilleur moyen d'enfreindre le règlement. Elle fit perdre à sa maison plus de point que les jumeaux Weasley n'en avaient fait perdre à Gryffondor. Tous les deux étaient très appréciés de leurs professeurs car ils avaient de bonnes notes.

Jérôme connu une ascension sociale phénoménale et devint le nouveau ministre de la magie. Rachel devint une journaliste encore plus redoutable que Rita Skeeter, sauf qu'elle n'écrivait que des choses vraies. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui discrédita une partie des adversaires de son frère grâce à des articles scandaleux. La sœur et le frère étaient très proche et ni leurs maisons respectives à Poudlard ni le fait que Jérôme soit toujours en déplacement pour son travail n'avait réussi à les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Severus et Hermione étaient extrêmement fiers de leurs enfants. Ils étaient le reflet de leur amour. Un amour qui ne cesserait jamais de brûler.

FIN !

Et voilà, une fin bien mielleuse, mais c'est mieux qu'une fin triste, non ? A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic.

Bisous à toussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

RAR

Eldiablo : Mais oui qu'ils vont se marier par amour ! Il me semble bien que c'est à toi que j'ai dit que je ne savais pas écrire une fic qui finie mal !La prochaine de mes fic ne sera pas spécialement contre Ron mais une autre prochaine, prochaine oui beaucoup ! J'espère que la fin te plait. Bisous

snapye : Bien sur que ça à fait réfléchir les trois autres (idiots c'est un peu fort non ?) J'espère que la fin te plait.

Estelle01 : Et voilà la fin. Verdict ? Bisous

Sadael : Mieux vaut tard que jamais et je suis ravie que ça t'es plus. Quel est le verdict pour ce dernier chapitre ? Bisous.


End file.
